Say A Little Prayer
by daxy
Summary: What does a Satanist, a Catholic and an Atheist have in common? Well, they are all terrorizing NY city with their religious murders. Stella discovers a personal connection between her and one of the murderers.--Sequqel to Friday the 13th--
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**What does a Satanist, a Catholic and an Atheist have in common? Well, they are all terrorizing NY city with their religious murders. Stella discovers a personal connection between her and one of the murderers. Lindsay is due to give birth soon, and Danny is nervous about it, 24/7. Mac gets the chance to be promoted. And Sheldon falls in love. ---Sequel to Friday The 13**__**th**__**--- **_

**AN: Congrats to Mynerva24 and Queen Em, I've chosen your name suggestions as names for the twins.**

**-I-**

**17****th**** November, 2007. 06:15**

Stella groaned as she climbed out of bed. She was now 20 weeks pregnant with twins. About three weeks ago, she and Mac had been told that they were expecting a boy and a girl. And their names would be Alethea and Matthew. Alethea was Greek, and meant _Truth_. Matthew had been chosen because it had been Mac's best friend's name, who had passed away a long, long time ago. Stella rubbed her belly as she looked down at her sleeping boyfriend. Mac was sprawled out over the bed. Stella always laughed at it, she had never suspected that he would be the kind of guy to sprawl out, she had actually thought that he would be crawling into a little ball. But no, Mac Taylor, had no covers over him, and he was almost lying sideways across the bed. Stella bent down and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Rise and shine big boy." She smiled.

Mac groaned and opened his eyes. What better view to have then the woman you love when you wake up?, he thought.

If it hadn't been because of Stella's pregnant belly, Mac would have pulled her down on him, but he was afraid he would hurt her instead. Mac had really become protective of her ever since the pregnancy started showing. He always had been and always would be protective, but now it was a bit more obvious.

"How are everyone feeling today?" He asked as he sat up in bed.

"Good, and how is daddy feeling?" Stella grinned.

"Wonderful." Mac yawned.

Mac's phone rang, and both he and Stella had this unspoken yearning for the call that would tell them that they had a new little family member. Lindsay had gone one day over her to-due date, and well, everyone knew that the baby could come any day at anytime now. And no one was more nervous or happy about it then the parents-to-be, Danny and Lindsay.

"Taylor." Mac answered his phone, "Hey Don."

Stella went to the kitchen to get some breakfast ready. And she no longer had to worry about Mac giving her cat, Missy, his food any longer. Actually they preferred to call Missy _their_ cat, since they were living together in Mac's apartment. They had moved in with each other on full time, three weeks ago. It had been a big step for both of them, but everything was working fine. And Mac had learnt to love Stella's food. Much to Missy's dismay, since she had come to love eating Mac's food. Mac joined Stella in the kitchen.

"Don says we got a body. Apparently it's a priest." Mac said.

"You know what that means." Stella sighed.

"Yeah, people are either going to suspect that the priest was a pedophile and killed because of it, or he was killed because of his religion."

Stella nodded. The media would be all over the case.

**-I-**

**06:30**

Lindsay was sitting in a chair, watching TV. She had trouble sleeping, because her big belly made it difficult for her to find a comfortable position.

"Honey, if there is anything that happens, anything at all, do not hesitate to call me." Danny said.

He was in the hallway, getting dressed. Don had called him too, and told him about their new murder case.

"Danny, do you really think I would not call you?" Lindsay asked, grinning.

Danny had said the same thing for over two weeks. Danny was more nervous then her about the expecting birth. Lindsay felt quite calm actually, and knew everything would be just fine. Danny on the other hand, thought he would pass out.

"Of course not honey." Danny smiled, and gave Lindsay a soft kiss.

Both Danny and Lindsay had grown up more then they had imagined. They didn't notice it as much as the people around them. But Sheldon had told them both, how much they had grown and matured. Not that they had been immature before, but becoming a parent did make you grow up.

"Excited about the responsibility you and I will have for many years?" Lindsay teased.

"Oh yes." Danny grinned, he gave Lindsay another kiss before leaving.

Lindsay sighed when she was alone in the apartment. Danny had offered to take some days off to keep her company, but she had said that the criminals in New York needed someone to catch them, and the team needed his help. Of course, once the baby was born, Danny would stay with her at home for the first two weeks.

Lindsay got up from the chair and went to peek inside the nursery. The walls were light blue and there was a crib, some toys and some clothes in it. She went back to the living room and looked at the picture of Danny's brother for a while. It was sad that he wouldn't be with them for this life changing moment. But Benjamin or Rebecca would know that they had an uncle looking down on them.

Lindsay also took a quick glance at a photo of her parents, when they had still been married. Now they had been divorced for a month. It had been a tough job, getting Joan Monroe, Lindsay's mother, to sign the divorce papers. She had refused to let go of her husband, until Lindsay had made it clear, that it was probably best for everyone if they got divorced. And she had been right. Joan seemed much happier on her own, she now lived in New York, just like Lindsay' father, Michael. Though they didn't live close to each other. There was still some anger between them, but in time it would go away. Lindsay chuckled as she felt her baby kick, it had really enjoyed doing that lately.

**-I-**

**06:45**

Danny was snapping photos of the victim and the surroundings. Mac checked out the victim, while Don told them what he knew so far.

"Apparently Father Thomas Wall, liked to spend a lot of time alone in the church, that is why he chose to only be here during nights." Don said, "He had never received any complaints, and was considered as a nice man."

"Somebody didn't think so." Mac said.

Don nodded, "The cleaning lady found him, half an hour ago."

"His throat has been cut." Mac sighed, "But there is no blood here."

The crime scene was in the middle of the aisle of the church. The benches were clean. The only evidence found on the floor, was a bloody cross. Which another priest had said belonged to the victim. And of course the victim's shirt was covered in blood, but it was already dry.

"He was killed somewhere else." Mac said.

"Hey Mac, look at this." Danny said, holding the cross up.

"Only the cross is bloody, not the chain." Mac said.

"Yeah, and it was placed in a straight line on the floor. Not as if it had been thrown there."

"So it has a meaning to the case." Don said.

"Probably." Mac said.

**-I-**

**12:30**

"Your victim died around midnight." Sid said.

"Did you find anything on him?" Mac asked.

Sid shook his head. He had been very surprised himself to find out that, there was nothing to find. Nothing. Not one piece of evidence.

"No fibers, trace, nothing." Sid sighed.

Mac frowned. It wasn't often that a victim died without carrying evidence from its attacker.

"Well, if since our killer slashed Father Thomas's throat, it means he probably has blood on his clothes." Danny said.

"I did actually find something bit interesting about the cut." Sid said, "The killer is left-handed."

"Hmm, usually you'd expect the person to be right-handed." Danny said.

"It still doesn't point you to a specific person, but it does help to narrow it down a little bit." Sid sighed.

"Unless our killer uses both hands." Stella said.

Mac grinned at her. She was right. But it felt better to hope that the killer was left-handed.

"What?" Stella shrugged, "It is possible. I had a friend who could write with both hands."

Danny and Mac chuckled. They thanked Sid and went back to the lab. Danny had been able to locate the primary crime scene. It was the bathroom, that only the priests used. And Father Thomas had been standing in front of the mirror when he was killed, based on the arterial spray.

"Please tell me you found some trace." Stella smiled.

"I found dirt." Danny sighed, "The thing is, that it's dirt that you can find anywhere in New York. Dirt that we have under our shoes right now."

"Check for more specific trace in the trace." Mac said, "What about the necklace?"

"Covered in the priest's blood. And nothing on the chain." Danny said.

Don opened the door and shook his head. Everyone knew that he had bad news.

"We just got another murder." Don said, "A churchgoer was found dead in her apartment."

"Could be the same killer." Stella said.

"I don't think so. The killer wrote 666, on her door, in victim's own blood." Don said.

"666? That's associated with the devil." Danny said.

"So maybe we're dealing with a Satanist, or our religious killer thought our victim was a Satanist." Stella said.

"Let's check out the crime scene." Mac said, and nodded for Danny to come with him.

Stella still had to stay in the lab. But she did have Sheldon with her sometimes to keep her company.

**-I-**

Sheldon was on lunch. After being shot with an arrow, he had stayed in the hospital for almost a month. He didn't remember anything from the first two weeks, but apparently he had gone into cardiac arrest several times, and the doctors had been convinced that he wouldn't make it. Then suddenly he got better, and could leave. He had been ordered to stay home and rest. Now he had been working for a month, but he was still sore from his injury, and was ordered to still take it easy. Which meant that he was often forced to go to lunch, while Mac and Danny worked a little extra. Sheldon had of course fought the decision, but Mac had refused to budge. Therefore Sheldon was sitting at lunch diner, waiting for his lunch hour to end. He had received a phone call from Don, but had been told not to rush.

"Can I sit here?" A woman asked.

Sheldon looked up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The woman smiled at him and waited for an answer.

"Um, sure." Sheldon smiled.

The woman sat down, and thanked him. The diner was small, and barely had enough room for its costumers, so it wasn't uncommon that strangers had to share the same table. Though it had never happened to Sheldon before.

"I'm Jackie Devon." The woman introduced herself.

"Sheldon Hawkes." Sheldon smiled, he noticed that she had a nurse uniform on her.

"You're a nurse?" He asked.

Jackie smiled and nodded, "Been for the last five years. What about Mr. Hawkes?"

"Just Sheldon or Hawkes. I'm a CSI."

"Oh, I've never met one before. What is it like?" Jackie asked.

"Fun, though it's horrible to see everything that we see, you still have to think it's fun to be able to do your job." Sheldon said.

"I feel the same way. I see some horrible injuries and sometimes people die right in front of ya. But I love my job."

Sheldon nodded and grinned. He had a strange feeling in his stomach. He felt like a teenager again, and he knew what that meant. It meant that he was falling for Jackie. Sheldon and Jackie talked for a long time, so long that Sheldon forgot the time. And all of a sudden it was 14:45.

"Wow, time flies." He chuckled and stood up to leave.

Jackie looked at the clock on the wall, "It sure does."

"Maybe I'll see ya tomorrow." Sheldon smiled.

"Yeah, maybe you will." Jackie winked.

Sheldon watched her leave. As soon as he couldn't see her anymore, he suddenly remembered that he should have asked her for her phone number. Just in case she never actually did show up again.

**-I-**

**15:00**

Danny grinned as Sheldon entered the lab. Sheldon had showed to work in the morning, looking too tired to keep his eyes opened. After some coffee he had looked a bit better, but still tired. Now he looked like he had been to paradise and suddenly was wide awake.

"Who is she?" Danny asked, he fought hard to hide his grin as Sheldon looked surprised at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sheldon asked.

"Whoever took you to paradise, who is she?"

Sheldon chuckled. Paradise, yeah maybe that was where he had been during his whole conversation with Jackie Devon.

"Jackie." Sheldon smiled, "I met her during lunch."

"Yeah, you did have a very long lunch today. Must have been a good diner, and a nice girl." Danny winked.

Sheldon hadn't had a girlfriend for a long time, and Danny had almost forgotten what Sheldon was like when he was in love.

"She was nice. And the food was good." Sheldon nodded, "I liked her from the moment I looked into her eyes."

Danny chuckled. Who knew Sheldon could speak so romantically.

"Love is in the air." Danny sang quietly.

Sheldon laughed. Maybe it was his turn to find true love. Mac and Stella had already found it in each other, and so had Danny and Lindsay. Don and Angell, still took it slow, but they sure loved each other. So maybe it was time for Sheldon. He had longed for a girl for a very long time. Someone to marry and to start a family with. Someone he could give all of his love to.

"What does she look like?" Danny asked.

"Chocolate sweet." Sheldon grinned.

Danny patted his shoulder. Mac entered the lab, and raised his eyebrows at the two grinning CSI's.

"Sheldon found a girl." Danny grinned.

"Good for you." Mac smiled, "Evidence?"

"Oh right. Well, I found a bloody shoeprint. It matches a Adidas shoe." Danny said.

"How did the victim die?" Sheldon asked.

"She was shot in the chest twice, we suspect the killer used a silencer." Mac said, "Then the killer wrote 666 on the victim's door, in her own blood."

"Her name is Victoria Manning." Don said, joining the group with Stella.

"And I just spoke to Sid, TOD is six hours ago." Mac said.

"It's not the same killer is it?" Sheldon asked.

"No, too many differences. The first killer left no evidence, this one left a shoeprint. And the murder methods don't match." Stella sighed, "We have two killers terrorizing the city."

"Make that three." Angell said as she walked through the doorway, "We just got another body."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: No rest for the team anymore, lol. ****Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long update!**

**17****th**** November. 2007. 15:30**

Danny sighed. He and Sheldon were collecting trace and taking photos of their new crime scene. The crime scene was a bedroom in a suburban house. The victim's name was Greta Hansen, 63 years old. She had been strangled during her nap.

"It seems as if our killer quoted something on the wall." Danny said and pointed at the wall.

The text was written over the victim's head.

"_**WE ARE SAVED BY LOSING OUR LIFE"**_

"It's from Matthew 10:39." Sheldon said.

"You think our killer murdered a 63 year old woman, to save her?" Danny asked and Sheldon shrugged.

"Maybe she wasn't a believer." Mac said, scaring both boys.

Sheldon nodded and searched through the desk drawers for a diary. Danny photographed the text and searched on the bed for trace from the killer. Mac looked for a way in. The door had been locked, and all windows been down. But somehow their killer had entered the house. He sighed as he passed more and more rooms, and didn't find any open windows. They were all locked, so there was no way for the killer to enter without breaking the glass. The cellar door was locked and so was the front door.

"Maybe she knew the victim." Don said as he joined Mac in his search for the entry way.

"Look at the pictures on the walls." Mac sighed, "See any kids?"

Don looked around, he saw probably over one hundred pictures. But only of the victim and a man. And then he saw a death certificate framed over the open fire. A man's name was written on it, Leonard Hansen.

"Leonard Hansen, must have been the husband." Don said, "He died three years ago, at the age of 69."

Mac nodded, "She has no pictures of a pet either. I think it was just her and Leonard."

"She could still know the vic, Mac." Don said.

Mac nodded. It was always possible. But his gut told him that that wasn't the case. This time, it wasn't a family murder. As he reached the stair to the attic, he started climbing. Don followed closely behind. The attic was far from an attic, it was more like a second living room. With a huge TV, surround system, two couches and three chairs, a pool table and even a small bed.

"It's full of dust. Nobody has been here for a long time." Mac said as he walked around.

"Maybe it's her husband's stuff, and when he died she couldn't bare to see it everyday."

"Yeah, I think so." Mac shrugged, "The window is locked."

"Well, it's a huge risk of climbing all the way to the attic anyway." Don sighed.

They went down again and this time walked to the open fire place.

"Seems to be the only place." Mac shrugged, "Unless Danny finds trace of a tool in the front door lock."

"Which one of all little Santa Claus's should we send down the chimney?" Don asked, grinning.

"I can do it." Mac shrugged.

While Mac started collecting the right stuff for his trip down the chimney. Sheldon had found a diary and Danny had found some hair, that were dark brown. The victim had gray hair.

"Listen to this, _"It is when your loved one dies, that you wish you had a family around to support you. Since Leo died, three years ago. I have come to desire having children even more. But I'm too old for it now."_. Sheldon read from the diary.

"So she had no kids. What about siblings or friends?" Danny asked, bagging the hair.

Sheldon read through several pages and shook his head. The poor woman had been completely alone. Danny lifted the pillow which he had already confirmed was the murder weapon.

"I hope I can get prints from this." He said and bagged the pillow.

"Guys, do you miss Santa Claus?" Don asked, he couldn't hide his grin.

Don and Sheldon looked confused at him, but joined him in front of the fire place. They saw a rope hanging down from inside.

"Mac has decided to be Santa Claus. In November." Don said.

"He's checking to see if it possible that our killer entered the house through the chimney, right?" Sheldon asked, and Don nodded.

A few minutes later, they heard someone groaning and sighing as Mac made his way down the chimney. Once at the bottom he was covered in soot. The boys tried to contain their laughter as Mac stood up and brushed off some soot from his clothes.

"How was it?" Sheldon managed to ask.

"I don't think our killer took the time to enter the house that way." Mac sighed, "He must have picked the lock."

"Or copied the key." Danny said, "I'll check the lock."

"I will take a shower." Mac sighed.

**-I-**

**16:20**

Lindsay frowned as the door bell rang. When she opened the door she saw her father Michael standing outside. But he wasn't alone. Joan, Lindsay's mother, was with him.

"Hi honey." Michael said, giving Lindsay a kiss on the cheek as he walked inside the apartment.

"Sweetheart." Joan smiled and also gave Lindsay a kiss on the cheek.

Lindsay closed the door and tried to remember if she had arranged for her parents to visit her today. She couldn't remember inviting them over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lindsay finally asked, as they were all seated in the living room.

"Oh well, we couldn't leave you alone now, you could be going into labor any moment." Joan grinned, and decided to make dinner for everyone, "Danny will be home soon won't he?" She asked.

"He should be." Lindsay said, "Otherwise he will call soon."

Michael took Lindsay's hands in his, "You don't mind us coming over do you?"

"No, it's just a surprise."

"Well, I tried calling, but before I got the chance, I ran into your mother and we've been arguing ever since." Michael said.

Arguing with each other, was something Michael and Joan did a lot. So it wasn't something uncommon.

"Well, you have to make a truce or you two won't come near my child." Lindsay said firmly.

Joan and Michael looked at each other. They could probably make a truce, but the tricky part was who would be the first one to suggest it. They were both fighters and didn't like giving up. And a truce would seem like giving up for them.

"Well?" Lindsay asked.

"Alright, alright." Joan sighed, "When Michael suggests a truce, we will have one."

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, honey. Are you hungry? Maybe thirsty? You don't feel any contractions do you? Because if you do, you have to tell us right away honey. And where is the kitchen utensils in this place?" Joan asked, without waiting for a answer.

Lindsay and Michael chuckled. Joan always asked so many questions, but forgot to wait for a reply.

"Oh, I found it! Finally, you can't make pasta without something to boil it in. Oh and there are the plates!" Joan said from the kitchen.

"Let's take a look at the nursery." Michael smiled.

Michael had fallen in love with the nursery the moment he had seen it. It had all been done by Don and Danny. Lindsay smiled at the happy look on her father's face as he looked at the blue walls and the crib.

"I remember when you were so young that you could fit in a crib." Michael smiled, "That was a long time ago."

"Even longer for you." Lindsay teased.

"True." Michael chuckled, "Need any help Joan?"

He could see Joan struggling to make dinner fast, and finding everything she needed. Michael had spent more time than her in the apartment and the kitchen, so he already knew where everything was.

"No, I can handle it." Joan called from the kitchen, and Michael snorted.

"Play nice." Lindsay warned.

The last thing she wanted was to hear them arguing. She was not in the mood for it.

**-I-**

**17:30**

Danny closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He had called Lindsay to tell her that he might have to stay a little bit longer at work. He joined the rest of the team in the morgue. Sid had finished the autopsy on the last victim.

"She was smothered by her pillow, I found trace in her mouth that I'm certain will match her pillow." Sid said, and handed the evidence to Stella.

"She died 14:00, just one hour before the call came in, I believe."

"That's right." Angell said, "Anonymous person called it in."

That was what also one of many things that made the last victim different from the other ones. The first victim had been found by a cleaning lady, and the second one by a neighbor. This time, everyone suspected that it was the killer himself who had called it in.

"We're still waiting for the recording of the call." Angell said.

"She didn't seem to have been struggling against her attacker." Sid said, "She has no trace under her fingernails, which are very long by the way. So if she had struggled, she would easily have gathered DNA from her attacker."

"I think she wanted to die." Sheldon said, and the other ones nodded in agreement.

They had read a little bit from the victim's diary, and found out rather quickly that she had not been a happy person.

"She had no family, no friends. It will be hard to find information about her life." Don sighed.

"Thanks Sid." Mac said.

Together with everyone else he walked to the lab, and discussed what they knew so far about their killers.

"This guy wasn't very violent. And based on the text on the wall, he probably thought he saved her by murdering her." Danny said.

"Alright, our first killer is violent. He slashed his victim's throat off, he must have left the scene with blood on his clothes. And we don't have any other evidence." Mac said.

"He also covered the victim's cross in blood, as if taunting the victim." Sheldon said.

"And our second killer owns a gun, which we're still trying to find an owner to." Mac said.

"Yeah the gun is a Sig Sauer." Stella sighed, "The killer also wrote 666 on the door to his victim. Which either means our killer is a Satanist or our victim was a Satanist."

"I didn't find any evidence on the lock being picked on the last crime scene either, so we have no idea how the killer entered the house." Danny sighed.

"And these three killers who all seem to murder for a religious purpose, just happened to start killing on the same time?" Don asked.

"What if there is one killer, and three different methods?" Adam asked, joining the team.

"What makes you think that?" Mac asked.

Adam told them to join him in his lab.

"I analyzed the hair that Danny found on the last victim's bed. It showed that whoever the hair belongs to, is eating a lot of anti- depressive medicine." Adam said, "I also analyzed the dirt that Danny found. I found a little bit, I mean a tiny-tiny piece of anti-depressive in the dirt as well. As if the killer stepped on a pill."

"Alright, that means two of our killers both uses anti-depressive." Stella said, impressed by what Adam had found.

"Yes, and remember that you found a shoeprint on the second crime scene as well?" Adam asked, and everyone nodded.

"Well, I found a dried blood drop under the wet blood that belonged to the victim, and the dried blood is filled with anti-depressive." Adam smiled.

"Very impressive Adam." Danny said, "Maybe you're right. One killer, three methods."

"Where did you find the dirt from the first crime scene Danny?" Mac asked.

"Under the vic." Danny said, "On his jacket actually. I couldn't find anything from it, except that it was dirt that you can find anywhere."

"And the bloody shoeprint from the second scene then?" Mac asked.

"On the door, the killer kicked the door in." Danny said, "Why?"

"We found no dirt on the third crime scene." Sheldon said.

"Exactly. Check the shoe size on the Adidas shoe." Mac said.

Danny nodded and left.

"You don't think it's one killer?" Stella asked.

"I'm not sure. But we have to get more proof to prove Adam's theory." Mac sighed, "Adam, find out if the blood and hair belongs to a woman or a man."

**-I-**

**17.50**

Danny yawned. He and Sheldon were trying to confirm Adam's theory. But so far it wasn't really working. The dirt from the first crime scene had been such a small piece of dirt, but enough to test at the lab. Either the killer was getting better and better on leaving evidence.

"Hey guys." Adam said as he joined Sheldon and Danny in the lab, "The blood and the hair belongs to a man. But not the same man."

"Which proves that it's two killers. And our first killer never left any DNA evidence." Sheldon sighed.

"The shoeprint is a size 16. A man size." Danny sighed, "So we might have two killers."

"Alright, everyone go home." Mac said, opening the door.

**-I-**

**23:45**

Danny was snoring loudly. He had no idea, that Lindsay was sitting in the bathroom. Trying to breathe. She was in pain. She knew she was in labor. She left the bathroom and shook Danny.

"Danny." She said.

Danny mumbled and turned around, not facing her.

"Danny!" Lindsay growled.

Danny still didn't wake up. Lindsay turned on the lights and shook Danny harder this time. Still, he didn't open his eyes. Growling and in pain, she went to the kitchen and got a kettle. She went back to the bedroom and banged the kettle at the wall. Danny jumped up in bed and saw Lindsay standing in the doorway, holding her stomach and panting.

"Thanks for waking up." Lindsay growled, "Danny."

Danny was out of the bed faster then anyone could blink.

"You're ready to give birth honey." He grinned widely and put on a shirt and a pair of jeans.

Lindsay panted. Danny helped her get dressed, and then carefully left the apartment with her. Lindsay groaned in the car and panted. Trying not to push.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**18th November. 2007. 05:30**

Lindsay sighed as she leaned back in the bed. She had been at the hospital with Danny for several hours, but she still hadn't given birth. According to the doctor in charge, Dr. Morgan Grey, Lindsay wasn't dilated enough to give birth.

"How are you holding up, baby?" Danny asked, and gently squeezed Lindsay's hand.

This was tough for the both of them, but Lindsay was of course having a harder time than Danny was. She had contraction every now and then, and it was painful.

"I can't do this forever." Lindsay sighed.

"You won't honey, you know that. We just have to wait a little bit longer." Danny smiled, and gave her a soft kiss.

Danny had called his mother, Lindsay's parents and the team to let them now that a new family member was on the way. That was four hours ago. Now everyone were waiting patiently and excitedly for the new arrival. Lindsay closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she could feel another contraction on the way. Danny kissed her hand, and Lindsay squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh God." She panted and opened her eyes.

Danny ran his hand through her hair, it made her relax more. He wanted nothing more then to take her pain away. However, all he could do was to stay by her side and try to relax Lindsay as much as possible.

"I wish I could help you more." Danny whispered softly.

"You being here mean a lot to me." Lindsay smiled.

The door opened and Dr. Grey entered the room, he took another look and shook his head. Lindsay had to wait a while longer.

"Oh God. Please tell me I don't have to wait twelve hours or so." Lindsay sighed.

"Nah, maybe two or three." Dr. Grey smiled softly, "You are doing a great job, Lindsay."

Lindsay nodded her thanks to the doctor, and then he left the couple alone. Lindsay's mother had wanted to come to the hospital to be there with her daughter, but Michael had firmly said no. This moment was for Danny and Lindsay only. Joan was not needed at the hospital. Danny's mother Tracy was as calm as could be and simply waited for Danny's next phone call at her apartment.

"Do you think my mom and your mom will fight over our baby?" Lindsay asked tiredly.

"I sure hope not. Because then I will tell them that if they fight they will never see their grandchild." Danny grinned.

"Evil man." Lindsay teased and yawned.

Lindsay was exhausted. Danny wasn't tired at all. At least not that he noticed.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Danny suggested.

"I can't. I'm too uncomfortable."

"Anyway I can make it better?"

"Yeah, let me deliver our baby." Lindsay yawned and closed her eyes for a second.

Danny kept on running his hand through her hair, and Lindsay almost fell asleep. But then she got another contraction and she hissed in pain. After a little while, Lindsay sighed and closed her eyes again.

**-I-**

**06:00**

Mac chuckled as Stella entered his office and grinned widely. Stella was so exited that Lindsay and Danny would soon become parents. She was probably the most thrilled person in the lab. Or at least she was the one who showed her excitement the most.

"Alright, Mackey, I am ready work. Please tell me you have got something for me." Stella grinned.

"Mackey?" Mac asked.

"Cute huh?"

Mac chuckled; maybe it was about time that he got a personal nickname from Stella. After all, he did have a nickname for her, that he only said when he wanted to show his love a bit more. He called her Bella. It was Italian for beautiful. And Stella was the most beautiful woman Mac had ever laid eyes on.

"Mackey." Mac grinned, "Sounds pretty fun."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, tell me is there anything for me to do?"

"Well yeah, check with all mental hospitals if they recently released patients who eat anti-depressive and have urges to murder people." Mac said.

"Alright, I will be busy for a while now." Stella said and left.

**-I-**

**07:30**

"Our 666 killer has struck again." Don sighed, "Meet Lauren Hayes, 23 years old."

Mac, Stella and Sheldon were at a new crime scene. A young woman had been shot to death, and then the killer had written 666 on the door to her apartment. "She was shot twice in the chest." Stella said, "Actually exactly where our first victim was shot."

Mac bent down to get a better look, and Stella was indeed right. One of the bullets had entered the body through the left chest, and the other bullet had entered between the right shoulder and neck.

"Then he might not shot just as the victim opens the front door, that would be too quick and he would risk missing his target." Mac said, "Let's hope our killer left more evidence this time."

Sheldon started taking photos and collection evidence from the floor around the victim. Mac took care of the door. Stella looked at the body, before two guys from the ME's office transported the body to the morgue.

"A bloody shoeprint on the door, just like on the last 666 crime scene." Mac said, "Maybe Adam can find something this time too."

"Well we know that our 2nd and 3rd murderers are men, and they eat anti-depressive medicine." Stella sighed.

"Did you find a hospital that recently released two killers who eat anti-depressive?" Mac asked.

"One actually. Jacob Fryer's Mental Institution."

"And?"

"And I have booked an appointment with the boss tomorrow." Stella smiled, "But you do know that they won't tell us anything Mac, they can't break their promises to their patients."

"Maybe the boss can help us by telling us how our murderers are expected to act among people." Mac shrugged.

Mac and the team knew that if they didn't find any new evidence soon, they would reach a dead end. They would have evidence, but not enough to find a particular person. Sheldon winced as he stood up to fast, his old injuries from the arrow making their presence known. Usually it felt as if currents of pain ran through his body.

"You okay Sheldon?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore." Sheldon shrugged.

He was getting tired of being sore and being in pain. Some morning he wasn't even sure if he would get out of his bed.

"Mac, I have to leave later today." Sheldon said, he opened his mouth to say more but Mac just nodded.

Mac had a pretty good feeling as to why Sheldon needed to leave, and it was not because he had a lunch date with the woman he had met. He was in pain; it was very evident in his eyes.

"Hey look at this. Ms. Hayes recently ordered a few books from the internet." Stella said.

"What sort of books?" Don asked.

"The Bible and a lot of other religious books."

"Let's check the computer from our last 666 victim, Ms. Manning." Mac said, "Maybe she also ordered something religious."

"And our killer is the delivery guy." Don said, "So our victims may not be Satanists, but our killer is."

"Or our killer just wants to taunt them." Sheldon sighed.

"Why did these killers have to start murdering on the same time?" Don sighed, "They have me confused."

"What if they work together? What if they want us to be confused, so that they can work in peace?" Stella said.

"Stella, go over to Manning's apartment and check her computer. Sheldon stay here. Don, you and I are going to have a talk to the company she ordered the books from." Mac said and left the crime scene with Don.

Stella left right afterwards, and Sheldon was suddenly alone. Well, not completely alone. He did actually have two officers outside the apartment in the hallway. Sheldon sighed and collected more evidence. He found hair on inside of the door. He hoped that they belonged to the killer.

**-I-**

**07:50**

"Anyone can deliver the books?" Don asked in disbelief.

The company that Ms. Hayes had ordered her books from was called _Book freaks._

"Yes, people who are in the need of work can find it here. They can work whenever they want to." The boss, Mr Crayden smiled, "I don't have the money to hire anyone on full time. All these people have to do is sign up their names and then show up and simply pick up a box, take it to the right address and get paid."

"So you have no idea if our workers are criminals?" Don asked.

"I don't care as long as they do their job."

"Well, I got news for you Mr. Crayden; one of your workers is a murderer. He uses this job to gain access to his victim's homes." Mac said, "Now I need the name of the person who was supposed to deliver books to Ms. Lauren Hayes."

"Lauren Hayes is a common customer here." Mr. Crayden smiled.

"Maybe you didn't hear the detective, he asked for the name of the delivery guy." Don snapped.

"I don't know who that is. It could have been anyone of all the thirty people I have working here today."

"So you have no idea at all?" Mac asked.

"No, I just sit in my office and take the orders, I place the books in the boxes and write the address on them, then I send them down to the bottom floor and from there my delivery guys take care of them. I don't see them, and they don't see me." Mr. Crayden sighed, "I'm lucky to even get orders. Not many people know that my company exists."

"But they will if they found out that you hired a murderer." Don said, "You better start checking on the people you hire Mr. Crayden."

"Look, I'm wasting my time here. I can't help you. But please feel free to check the people who work here." Mr. Crayden sighed, "I have work to do."

"So do we. So I'm starting with you." Mac said and grabbed Mr. Crayden's hand.

"What are you going to do?"

"Take you prints and your DNA." Mac said.

Once Mac was done with Mr. Crayden, he and Don went down to the bottom floor. They started printing the men and taking their DNA. They didn't print the very few women that were there. 25 prints later Mac was done.

"Alright, thank you for your cooperation." Mac said, "I have to ask you something though. Do you know anyone who works here and eats Anti-depressive?"

Several people shook their heads, others said nothing. Mac and Don knew that almost every single one of the workers would be in the system, for either minor crimes or major ones.

"Anyone who delivered a package to a Ms. Hayes today?" Don asked, and once again, all they got as a response were headshakes.

"Alright, thank you." Mac said and left with Don.

**-I-**

**11:30**

Danny was standing by the candy machine at the hospital. He had been forced to go down to the bottom floor to find one that worked. Lindsay said she wanted something with sugar in it, and Danny was starting to feel the need for some sugar as well. Lindsay still wasn't dilated enough to give birth. But she had contractions every now and then. Dr. Grey had told them to consider a c-section, but Lindsay wanted to wait a few more hours before making a decision.

"Danny?" Sheldon asked from behind Danny.

Danny turned and around and hugged his friend.

"Hawkes, what's up?" He asked.

"I'm just here to get checked up." Sheldon shrugged.

"Nothing has happened has it?"

"No, well, maybe that is the problem." Sheldon sighed, "I'm still in pain and sometimes I'm not sure if I will get out of bed in the morning. I have these currents running through my body. Painful currents."

Danny patted his shoulder gently, "I'm sorry to hear that man, how long have you been walking around in pain?"

"Since I left the hospital."

"And you've waiter 'til to get checked up?" Danny sighed, "Hawkes, don't you always tell me not to walk around in pain?"

Sheldon chuckled; maybe it was time for him to listen to himself.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm getting checked up now." He smiled.

Danny nodded, kicked the candy machine once and then grabbed the candy.

"How's Lindsay doing?" Sheldon asked, as he got inside the elevator with Danny.

"She's exhausted and in pain." Danny sighed, "But still not ready to give birth."

"She will be." Sheldon smiled.

The elevator stopped on the second floor, and Sheldon got out. Danny said goodbye and continued up to the forth floor.

Sheldon walked towards the nurse's station. After talking to the nurses, he was told to wait for a doctor to take a look at him. He didn't have to wait long, before an old doctor came towards him and shook his hand.

"I'm Dr. Lawrence Berkley."

"Sheldon Hawkes."

Sheldon followed the doctor to an examination room and sat down in a chair across the Dr.'s desk.

"Alright, I read your medical file. You were shot with an arrow two months ago." Lawrence said.

"Yes, I was released a month ago."

"Exactly. Were you warned that this wound would heal slowly?"

"Yes, but I feel that it's getting worse." Sheldon sighed.

"Tell me what you are feeling."

"I feel as is there a currents of pain running through my body, sometimes I feel stiff, and can barely move around." Sheldon said.

"Any back pain?"

"All the time."

Lawrence frowned. Sheldon had been shot in the upper back. During his time at the hospital, it had not been uncommon for him to be in pain, he had also been given heavy painkillers. It was not strange to feel pain after being released either, but Lawrence had a feeling that the doctors must have missed something two months ago.

"Does the pain start from your upper back, right where the wound is?" Lawrence asked.

"Yeah, and then it works its way down." Sheldon nodded.

"You should be in this much pain after two months, the pain should be reduced." Lawrence frowned, "I think that the doctors missed something two months ago."

Sheldon sighed and leaned back in the chair. This was not what he needed to hear. If the doctors had indeed missed something, it could be serious or not. If it was serious, Sheldon would probably have to be put back in the hospital. Sheldon was done being in the hospital. He was done healing. He wanted to be able to go back to his regular life.

"I think that a nerve has been damaged." Lawrence sighed, "I'm going to book an X-ray for you, and a do some tests. Why don't you take your shirt of and lay down on the gurney, I want to check something."

Sheldon nodded and watched as Lawrence left the room to book his x-ray.

He took his shirt off and laid down on the gurney.

"Wow, already taking your shirt off." A female voice said from the doorway.

Sheldon grinned, he recognized the voice.

"Jackie Devon." Sheldon greeted and sat up.

"Sheldon Hawkes." She smiled, "I'm here to assist Dr. Berkley.

"I thought you worked in the ER."

"Sometimes, but not today. I have to be able to leave early today to pick up my son, so I can't have any emergency cases coming up." Jackie smiled.

Sheldon smiled back. Jackie hadn't told him that she had a son. Jackie saw the look in Sheldon's eyes. It was not anger or fear. He didn't seem to mind that she had a son.

"Shocked?" She asked grinning.

"A little. Wow, a son. How old is he?" Sheldon asked.

"Four years old. His name is Nicholas Devon." Jackie smiled, and showed Sheldon a photo of a smiling young boy.

"He's cute." Sheldon smiled.

Jackie nodded, "His father passed away when I was seven months pregnant. I've taken care of him ever since."

"Strong woman. I like that." Sheldon grinned.

"Sheldon, this isn't going to be a problem is it?"

"No, not at all. I love kids, don't worry." Sheldon smiled, "We haven't even gone out on a second date yet, and you're already thinking long term?"

Jackie blushed and looked down at the floor, "Yeah."

"Good, so how about a date this Saturday?"

"Sure." Jackie smiled widely.

Sheldon was about to say something else, when Lawrence came back.

"You're having an x-ray taken on your back in thirty minutes." Lawrence smiled, "Now I just want to see if I can feel something odd."

Sheldon nodded and lay down on his stomach. Lawrence pushed down gently on his scar, and the area around it. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He sighed, "I hope that the x-ray can tell us something."

Sheldon nodded and put his shirt back on.

"Now, I will have the x-ray results in two days. So if you can come back here then." Lawrence said.

"I will Dr. Thank you." Sheldon shook the man's hand.

"You're welcome young man."

Sheldon smiled, he kissed Jackie on the cheek and chuckled as she blushed again.

**-I-**

**13:40**

"Your victim died around 07:10." Sid said, "And she died when one of the bullets lodged itself in her heart. Bounced around inside her body and eventually hit the heart."

"Did you find anything under the fingernails?" Mac asked.

"Yes, skin." Sid said, and handed the evidence to Mac.

"Other then that, there is nothing to tell you." Sid said.

Mac thanked him and then left the morgue to find Stella and Adam. He thought a lot about the written 666 on the door.

"Stella, our killers must have used his hands to write 666 on the victim's door. Yet he left to fingerprints." Mac sighed.

"Gloves." Stella said, "There is no other way."

"Yeah, you're right." Mac sighed.

Adam entered the lab and Mac gave him the skin from the victim's fingernails. Adam left just as quickly as he had appeared. Mac sat down by the table across from Stella. She was still working on Ms. Manning's computer.

"Anything?" He asked.

"I'm still looking. She found several sites where you can order books, and she almost bought book form every single company, but then changed her mind in the last minute and cancelled the order." Stella sighed.

"What about Book Freaks?"

"She didn't order anything from that site." Stella sighed.

"So maybe our killer works on several different places." Mac shrugged.

Stella nodded and sighed.

"Something bothering you?" Mac asked, amused.

"I have to use the bathroom." Stella sighed and almost ran out of the lab.

Mac chuckled. He was used of waiting for Stella to use the bathroom several times everyday. It wasn't so strange, since she was pregnant and the twins kept putting pressure on her bladder. Stella stuck her tongue at Mac she returned from the bathroom. Mac said sorry, by giving her a kiss and gently rubbing his hand over her belly.

"You're forgiven." Stella smiled, "Now let me keep on working."

Stella liked teasing Mac. She was one of the few people who dared to do it. Mac shook his head and joined her in front of the computer.

"Here we go. She went to an auction site and bought The Bible on Russian." Stella frowned, "Funny, I found no evidence of her speaking Russian."

Mac shrugged, "It could have been a gift to somebody else."

The door opened and Adam entered the lab.

"The DNA under the victim's nails matches the DNA collected from Victoria Manning's apartment." Adam smiled, "Same killer."

"You were fast." Stella smiled.

"I always am." Adam said, "So did you guys find anything?"

"Yeah, our victim bought a book from an auction site. Try to find the owner." Mac said, giving the computer to Adam.

"On it." Adam said and left.

"Hungry?" Mac smiled.

Stella gave him a quick kiss and nodded. She was always hungry it seemed.

**-I-**

**14:00**

"Danny!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Danny hade dozed off, but jerked awake. Lindsay was panting and trying not to push.

"It's time now!" She said.

Danny was just about call for a nurse, when the door opened the Dr. Grey entered the room with four nurses.

"Calm down, Lindsay." Dr. Grey said.

"It's time now."

"Let me check." Dr. Grey said, he checked quickly, "You're right. This went quick. You are ready."

Lindsay tried to breathe. The nurses gave her a lot of stuff; she had no idea what it was because she was concentrating on breathing. One nurse gave her an oxygen mask. Lindsay grabbed Danny's hand.

"Okay, Lindsay. I have no idea how you got dilated so fast. But when you get another contraction you have to push." Dr. Grey said cheerfully.

Lindsay nodded and took a deep breath.

"Use the oxygen mask." Dr. Grey said, the last thing they needed was Lindsay choking.

Lindsay put the mask over her mouth and nose, and started breathing easier. Danny grinned at her and squeezed her hand. Lindsay smiled, and squeezed back. Then she got a contraction and almost crushed Danny's hand.

"Push, Lindsay, this is going great." Dr. Grey said.

Danny tried not to scream in pain, as Lindsay squeezed his hand tighter. He ran his hand through Lindsay's hair to relax her. Lindsay panted and leaned back in the bed.

"Almost there Lindsay." Dr. Grey smiled.

Lindsay nodded; she got another contraction and started pushing. She screamed and pushed harder.

"I can see the head." Dr. Grey said, "Almost there."

"Come on baby, you're doing great." Danny grinned and kissed Lindsay's cheek.

Lindsay felt tears running down her cheek. However, it was not tears of pain, it was tears of happiness. She had spent more then 12 hours at the hospital, and now she would soon be able to hold her baby.

She got another contraction and pushed again. It seemed like eternity, but soon cries were heard in the room.

Lindsay threw the oxygen mask away and kissed Danny hard. Danny hugged her and cried. He was a father!

"Congratulation you two! You have a little boy." Dr. Grey grinned.

Danny kissed Lindsay all over her face, and wiped her tears away.

"I'm a mommy, and you're a daddy." Lindsay laughed and cried.

Dr. Grey placed the little boy on Lindsay's chest. His eyes were closed.

"Hey there Benjamin." Danny smiled, "We're you mommy and daddy."

**_TBC…_**

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Cute, Taylor, Cute

**AN: Sorry for the long update!**

**18****th**** November, 2007. 15:15**

Lindsay was asleep after many hours in the hospital, waiting to give birth. As soon as little Benjamin Monroe Messer had been cleaned and been fed, Lindsay fell asleep. Danny was now holding the little boy in his arms. His son. Benjamin, as the boy was named, looked up at his father. Danny smiled. Then he remembered that his mother was waiting outside the room, to see her grandson. And Joan and Michael would soon be there too. They would only stop by for a short visit. Danny opened the door and peeked outside.

"Hey mom." He said, and walked towards his mother, Tracy Messer.

Tracy stood up from where she was sitting and walked towards Danny. She smiled widely as she looked down at the little bundle in her son's arms.

"Oh, what a cute little boy." She smiled.

Danny handed Benjamin over to his mother.

"Hey there, I'm your grandmother." Tracy grinned, she was about to explode of joy.

Danny was feeling the same way. Nine months of waiting, and here he was. He had a beautiful girlfriend and beautiful son. He was a father.

"His name is Benjamin, right?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, Benjamin Mac Monroe Messer." Danny said, his voice full of proud.

Danny and Lindsay had both decided to give their son a middle name, and the first name they had thought of was Mac. Mac was sure to be shocked to hear that!

"Mac as in Mac Taylor?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, boy he will be so stunned when he hears about that." Tracy chuckled.

Tracy had never actually met Mac in person, but both Lindsay and Danny had talked about everybody on the team. Tracy had however, met Sheldon, but none of the others.

Danny looked past Tracy and saw Joan and Michael approaching. Joan almost ran towards them and looked over Tracy's shoulder.

"Oh, such a sweet boy." She grinned.

Tracy grinned, and let Joan hold the boy. Joan was so exited to hold her first grandchild of course. Michael smiled down at the little boy.

"Is Lindsay sleeping?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, she was very tired." Danny yawned.

"And apparently so are you." Tracy grinned, "I think you need to sleep to."

"And by the looks of it, this little one will join you." Joan said, as Benjamin started to close his eyes.

She gave Benjamin back to Danny, and then let the proud father join Lindsay alone inside their room, while the grandparents went out to take a drink and celebrate. Danny put Benjamin down in the crib and then sat down in a chair next to Lindsay. He fell asleep, holding her hand.

**-I-**

Mac sighed as Chief Sinclair's boss, Damien Devon, also known as Boss DD, entered his office. Mac assumed that he was about to receive a tongue-lashing. Damien sat down across the desk from Mac, and smiled widely at him. (Damien Devon was not related to Jackie Devon, Sheldon's girlfriend).

"The future brings better things, don't you agree?" Damien asked, smirking.

Mac knew that whatever had brought Damien to the lab, it had to be either really good or really bad. Something was about to change, and somehow it had something to do with Mac.

"I guess so." Mac said.

"I believe it does. I believe that sometimes you have to wait for time to take its own course, and sometimes you have to give time a little push." Damien smirked, "Right?"

"Sure." Mac answered hesitantly.

Damien chuckled, "I have got some really good news for you my friend."

"Really? I wonder what that could be." Mac said, and drank some coffee.

"I'm promoting you."

Mac spit out his coffee, and almost hit Damien with it. Quickly he tried to wipe the coffee away from his desk. Damien chuckled, it wasn't easy to shock Mac Taylor, but he has succeeded.

"I'm sorry. What?" Mac asked, after a while.

"I want you to take Sinclair's position, as Chief over NYPD." Damien said, turning serious.

Mac shook his head. It was way too much politics, and he hated politics. Sure, it would be nice to call yourself Chief Taylor, but there was no way he would enjoy spending his days in an office. Sure, he had a lot of paperwork now as well, and he did spend several hours in his office. However, it was nothing compared to Sinclair. Sometimes it seemed, as the only way for Sinclair to leave his office, was to wait for an opportunity to yell at someone, for example Mac.

"What about Sinclair?" Mac asked.

"I'm firing him. He cares too much about himself. This job is not about caring for yourself, or even politics. It's about working to make a difference here in NY." Damien said, "Sinclair has forgotten how to do that, but you will never forget that."

Mac shook his head again, "I'm honored to be asked to take his position, but I have to say no."

"I thought you would say that." Damien sighed, "The thing is Mac, that I can't picture anyone else as Chief. It's you or nobody else, and how would that seem."

"Sir, I'm sure there are several different people within NYPD, or even from the outside, that are willing to be Chief."

"But I don't like them." Damien said, "Mac, you know that you would be a great Chief, I know that. Everybody knows that. And I know that you hate politics, but think about… Chief Taylor."

"Sorry sir, but no." Mac said firmly.

Damien sighed, but he didn't give up. He would push Mac a little bit more, and maybe he could get Mac to change his mind.

"Alright, think about what I said." Damien said, and left the office.

Mac said by his desk, in his chair and simply stared at his glass wall in front of him. He was stunned. He was still a Dt. He hadn't even been promoted to Srgt. Taylor yet, and now he was all of a sudden given the opportunity to be Chief.

"Mac? Mac?" Stella smiled, waving her hand in front of Mac's face.

Mac snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Stella.

"Sorry." He said.

"What's going on? Are you in trouble?"

"No, not at all." Mac said, "Quite the opposite."

Stella looked curiously at him. It had to be something good if it had stunned Mac.

"Well, what is it?" She asked, grinning widely.

"I have the chance to become Chief." Mac sighed.

"Chief?!" Stella exclaimed.

The whole lab went quiet outside the office. Stella blushed and closed the office door, to get some privacy.

"Chief?" She asked again.

"Yeah, Damien wants me to take Sinclair's position and become Chief."

"He can do that?" Stella asked shocked.

"Apparently." Mac shrugged.

Stella sat down in Mac's lap and gently caressed his cheek.

"And you said no?" She asked softly.

Mac nodded. Stella understood why he had said no. She would have done the same. No matter how much she wanted to be promoted, she still wanted to be able to be in the lab.

There was a knock on the door, and Don peeked inside.

"Can I interrupt you for a while?" He asked.

Stella and Mac nodded.

"Good, um, we have another murder victim." Don sighed, "It seems as if it's the "Bible-Quote"- killer."

"The what?" Mac asked.

"The press named him that, "Bible-Quote"- Killer." Don shrugged.

**-I-**

**16:00**

"Unbelievable." Mac sighed, "On the first crime scene, we can't figure out how the guy entered the house, and now he kicked down the door."

"Still seems to the same killer, though, he used the same quote again." Sheldon said, "_**WE ARE SAVED BY LOSING OUR LIFE**_".

"Either that, or the copycat couldn't come up with another quote." Stella said, "Alright, our killer kicked down the door, yet our victim doesn't appear to have fought back or even awoken by the noise."

"Neither did the neighbors." Mac said.

The victim, Roberta Nichols, age 63, had been found dead by a small scout girl, who was selling cookies. Just like the other" Bible-Quote"- scene, the victim had been smothered with her own pillow.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that both victims are 63 years old?" Don asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Mac shrugged, "Any signs that Roberta was a believer."

"No, look at this." Sheldon said, giving Mac piece of paper.

_Religion is the worst thing in the world._

_It brings nothing but evil to us._

"Definitely not a believer." Sheldon said, "And it didn't appear as though Greta Hansen was either."

"So maybe our killer, is killing non-believers, and "saves" them by murdering them." Stella said, "I mean look at the quote written over the headboard. This killer seriously believes that he is saving these people."

"Alright, let's process the scene." Mac said.

**-I-**

**18:30**

"Cute Taylor, very cute." Sinclair said, as he entered the locker room, just as Mac was getting ready to leave.

Mac sighed; he knew why Sinclair had decided to pay him a little visit.

"Sinclair, I had no idea…"

"That you were the first one on the list to take my job?" Sinclair asked, "Come on Mac, everybody loves you."

"No, that's not true."

"Not? Then explain to me, why everybody defends you as soon as I approach you or someone from your team." Sinclair growled, "You're the great Mac Taylor, the man and the myth among the New Yorkers."

"Are you jealous?" Mac asked.

"No, but this kind of fame can make a man go above the law."

"I would never do that." Mac snapped.

"And how can you make such a promise? Huh? How would be able to stop a marine like you?" Sinclair asked, he stepped closer to Mac and pushed him against the lockers. Mac decided not to fight back, unless the situation got worse.

"Sinclair, step back." Mac warned.

He could have no problem knocking Sinclair down, but he didn't want to. The last thing neither men wanted was a fight. Though Sinclair wasn't as good at stopping himself as Mac.

"You're trying to steal my job." Sinclair growled.

"No, I'm not. I told Damien that I didn't want the job." Mac said.

"Damien? Ah, you talk as if you're his friend. You should be calling him Mr. Devon or at least Boss Devon, but you so high and mighty that you can call him Damien, right?"

"Calm down or things will get really ugly." Mac growled.

"What did you do to make him choose you before anybody else? You're only a Dt. Why didn't he choose a Srgt, or a Lt.?"

"Ask him."

"Did you do him a favor maybe?" Sinclair smirked, "Maybe a sexual favor."

Mac pushed Sinclair back, and glared at him."You can't stop yourself from screwing Bonasera, so who is stopping you from screwing Damien Devon?" Sinclair smirked evilly.

Mac opened his mouth to say something, but Don stepped between the two men.

"That's enough you two. Get the hell out of here, Sinclair." Don growled.

"You don't talk like that to a superior officer." Sinclair said.

"We're all off duty right now, so you're Mr. Sinclair right now." Don snapped, "Now leave."

Sinclair glared at Mac one last time, before leaving the locker room. Making sure, everybody knew he was angry by slamming the door shut. Don turned around to face Mac. Mac seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"Thanks Don." He sighed.

"Would you have knocked him down?" Don asked.

Mac shrugged. He had no idea what he would have done. Said something or maybe given Sinclair a black eye.

"Let's go see the newest addition to our family." Don smiled.

A few minutes later, the whole team was gathered in the hospital room that belonged to Lindsay. Mac was holding Benjamin, had been touched to hear that his middle name was Mac.

"This is good training for you Mac." Don grinned.

Mac chuckled, "Yeah, but I'll have to hold two babies."

"Yeah, two little kids fighting over yours and Stella's attention. I'm going to love watching that." Don laughed.

"So, Sheldon, how are things with your date?" Danny asked.

"Good. She has a four-year-old son, named Nicholas." Sheldon smiled.

"Wow you're going to instant fatherhood." Don teased, and shook his head at him.

"Well, it's only a matter of time before you and Angel have a kid too." Sheldon smirked.

Don stopped laughing, and shook his head firmly. He and Angel were not thinking about having babies yet. They would enjoy being just the two of them, for at least two more years.

"Funny, Sheldon, funny." Don smiled, "Anyway, when are you going home, Lindsay?"

"Hopefully tomorrow." She said.

"And I'll stay with her for two weeks, so you guys won't see so much of me in the lab." Danny said, and gave Lindsay a soft kiss on the cheek.

"That's fine, I can tease Sheldon instead." Don said, trying not to grin.

"Don, I was a medical examiner you know." Sheldon warned, playfully.

"And that means?" Don asked.

"That he can do things to you, that you can't even dream about." Mac said, and smiled down at Benjamin.

He then handed Benjamin over to Stella, who grinned and gently caressed the boy's cheek.

**-I-**

**22:30**

Stella sighed as she lay down next to Mac in their bed. She had been to the bathroom over ten times during the day, and she was getting tired of it. She cuddled a little with Mac, and he held her tightly.

"Not again." She sighed, after a while and climbed out of bed.

Mac chuckled as he watched Stella disappear into the bathroom again. Being pregnant was not easy at all. Mac got lost in thought, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. Stella grinned and almost squeaked as she came back to the bedroom and saw Mac snoring lightly. Just as she was about to join him in bed, the phone rang. Quickly she answered it.

"Hello, this is Stella." She said.

"Stella? Stella Bonasera?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Do you remember me?"

"Um, I don't think so." Stella said, tapping Mac on the shoulder to wake him up.

"You will soon."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	5. I kill them, Stella

**Friday the 19****th**** November, 09:30**

Mac and Stella were at the hospital to visit Lindsay, Danny and little Benjamin. Mac and Stella had agreed not to tell Lindsay and Danny about the strange phone call that Stella had received. Danny and Lindsay should just relax and enjoy being parents, and not worry about Stella. Mac, worried though, very much. Stella wasn't worried, she was curious to find out who had called her, and she had went through her mind several times to see if she could remember anyone who would call her like that, or anyone with a voice like the woman's voice.

"Are ya okay, there Mac?" Danny asked, grinning.

Mac nodded and looked down at Benjamin. Benjamin looked right back at Mac. The two of them stared at each other for a while. Danny watched the staring- contest with a wide grin. Lindsay and Stella were busy talking about children. Mac eventually turned his eyes away and Danny chuckled.

"Looks like my boy beat Mac Taylor." Danny teased.

"What's that smell?" Mac asked, and grimaced.

Soon everybody noticed the smell.

"It's Benjamin." Danny said, taking the boy from Mac to change his diaper.

"You better used to it Mac, because you'll have that smell on twice as bad." Lindsay laughed.

Mac pretended to be discussed by the thought and then laughed along with everybody else. Lindsay and Danny were going home in two hours, and the excitement was evident in their eyes. Danny and Lindsay were just going to be at home and cuddle with their son. Of course, they would take him on walks and try to keep the grandparents away from Benjamin in the beginning. Lindsay's mother had already called the couple four times to ask if Benjamin was alright and if they knew how to handle him. Lindsay was on the verge of killing her mother. Therefore, Danny had decided to not let anyone see Benjamin for the next three days. He and Lindsay needed some alone time.

"How are things for you then?" Lindsay asked.

"Good." Mac smiled and Stella nodded in agreement.

If there was ever any doubt in their eyes, Lindsay and Danny didn't see it.

**-I-**

**10:00**

Don and Sheldon looked down at the body of Father Trent Gordon. Gordon was a priest and his throat had been slashed. Sheldon bent down and picked up the victim's cross.

"The Cross is covered in blood, just like on the last priest murder." Sheldon said, "Have you read about the recent speculations about the Father Thomas Wall, our first victim?"

Don nodded and sighed. One reporter was especially hard on Father Thomas. He called him every word he could come up with and accused him of things that Don was sure had been taken out of a horror movie. The worst thing was that many people believed that the reporter, Casper Winters, was telling the truth. Casper was known for arguing a lot with the police and politicians, and even the mobsters in NY City. It was a miracle that the man was still alive.

"The latest thing is apparently that Father Thomas knew Ed Gein. You know the real Chainsaw Massacre Murderer." Sheldon said, shaking his head at the stupid speculations.

"And people tend to forget that Ed Gein murdered his victims during the 1950's. Right around the time that Father Thomas was born." Don said, "But I guess even a little baby can kill someone."

Mac joined Don and Sheldon at the crime scene just as more and more reporters started surrounding the crime scene. The crime scene was in the church garden, but just like on the first priest murder, Father Gordon had been killed in the bathroom.

"Anything odd about this crime scene?" Mac asked.

Sheldon pointed at a surveillance camera in a tree.

"What kind of church used surveillance in the own garden?" Sheldon asked.

"The garden wasn't a secluded one. Anyone could have walked into the church through the back door. Maybe the church just wanted to be able to protect their garden and church." Don suggested.

"Or something bad happened here before." Mac said, "Hawkes take a look at the camera."

Sheldon nodded and started to climb up a tree. At the bottom of the tree, Don noticed the reported they all hated. Casper Winters. Casper waved Don over to him.

"Winters get lost." Don said.

"Now detective don't be too harsh."

"Are you here to see if maybe this priest if Ed Gein?" Don asked.

"No, this time I think this might be Norman Bates." Casper joked, "You know the Psycho killer. Or maybe you haven't seen the movie."

"I've seen the movie. Now get lost."

"I want a statement." Casper said.

"Here is one. Get lost or I will arrest you." Don warned, he was not in the mood to play with Casper.

Casper smirked and shook his head.

"You like it rough Detective Flack. Come on, just one statement." Casper said.

"Winters, I swear to God…"

"Okay, I got it. I will be back when you're feeling better, okay pumpkin?" Casper chuckled and stalked off.

Sheldon climbed down the tree with the camera. He dragged the electrical cord behind him.

"It seems to be working." He said.

"Don let's go talk to the other priests. Sheldon continue processing." Mac said and went inside the church with Don. There were bloody drag marks on the floor, leading from the bathroom to the garden. Mac and Don looked around for the two priests that had found Father Gordon. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? NYPD." Mac said as he moved towards the priest's office in the church.

As he noticed a bloody handprint on the doorknob, he upholstered his gun. Don mimicked his moves.

"NYPD!" Mac said, "Come out with your hands in the air!"

Carefully Don and Mac moved towards the office. Mac opened the door and quickly scanned the area. No one except Father Julius Hernandez was there.

"Shit." Don sighed.

Father Hernandez's throat had been cut while he was sitting down. Don called for backup, as he and Mac moved down the hallway, towards the stairs to the second floor, in which the church usually held their Sunday school lessons. As they got closer to the classroom, they saw scratch marks on the wall and later arterial spray.

"Seems as if Father Mark Benton has been murdered too." Mac whispered, "I wonder if the body is in the classroom."

As they opened the door to the classroom, they found that it was empty. However, the window was open. Mac and Don looked outside the window and discovered the body of Father Benton.

"How the hell did our killer manage to sneak back on the crime scene and kill two priests? Without anyone noticing it? Didn't we have four officers guarding the place?" Mac growled.

"Yeah and they better have a really good explanation for this." Don sighed just as backup arrived.

Mac glared at two of the officer who were supposed to be watching the interior church.

"Where were you?" He asked, "You weren't here when Don and I walked inside the church, and you weren't here to stop the killer from murdering two people."

The officer looked down on floor, ashamed.

"We went for coffee." One of them said.

"And in the meantime two more people died." Mac growled, "And the other two officers then?"

"They went with us."

"Where are they now?" Don asked.

"Still at the coffee shop. They didn't think the call for backup was so serious." One of the officers sighed.

Don sighed. However, he was not surprised. The two officers that were still on their coffee break were known for being lazy and forgetting their duty as officers. Mac shook his head as the instructed the officer to go down and put tape around the two new crime scenes. Don went to find the two other officers. Sheldon ran up to Mac.

"Maybe the killer never left the church." Sheldon said, "There are plenty of places to hide here."

"Which means he or she could still be here." Mac said, "Alright, I need six officers searching the entire church."

Mac went back to the office to process the crime scene, while Sheldon processed the third crime scene and the hallway. Don gave the officers a tongue-lashing they would always remember. And everybody knew that NYPD would never hear the end of the story about the officers who neglected their duty and got two people killed. The day had gone from bad to worse.

**-I-**

**11:40**

Stella and Adam were listening to the recording of the phone call to Stella, from the night before. Stella tried hard to remember the voice, but she couldn't think of any woman that she knew. Adam was trying to find a match to recording of other crimes.

"I've been thinking Stella. If this is one of the killers. It has to be the priest- murderer." Adam said, "The other two are male."

"You're right. You found DNA from the other crime scenes." Stella said, "So, this means we got three killers. Two male and one female. And one of them knows me."

"You grew up in an orphanage. So maybe this woman grew up with you."

"I don't think so. Most of the kids I grew up I still know today." Stella said, "And none of them seemed to on the verge of becoming psychotic killers."

"She does seem to be a bit too young to have grown up there with you." Adam agreed, "She sounds like a… young girl in her 20's."

"Exactly. She has to know who I am from somewhere else."

"Maybe from a case. She might not actually know you, but she met you and now she's playing with you." Adam suggested.

"Listen to her voice though. She seems to be glad to have found me. As if she believes that I will help her. She doesn't want to play. Her voice isn't taunting." Stella said.

"But then again, we won't really know until we know who she is." Adam said, "When is your meeting with the Dr from Jacob Fryer's Mental Institution?"

"In one hour." Stella said, "Alright. Let's listen to the tape again, only this time only the background."

Adam nodded and took the voice away. He and Stella were surprised to hear that there was no background noise.

"Huh, strange." Stella said, "Can you get a higher volume. Maybe it's very far away from where she is making the call."

Once again, there was no background noise. Adam tried harder, but he and Stella kept on hearing nothing.

"She has to be very isolated to be able to make this call." Adam said, "Almost in a cubicle that is sound isolated."

"Or out in the middle of nowhere." Stella said.

"We should probably still be able to hear the wind or something, maybe a cricket."

"Not in November Adam." Stella chuckled, "Alright well, keep on checking if you can find a match. I need to speak to Mac."

Stella left Adam alone and walked towards Mac office. Mac was arguing with someone over the phone. Most likely Chief Sinclair. Soon to be ex-chief Sinclair. Stella waited at the door, until Mac was done arguing and hung up on Sinclair. He sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh. Stella knew why. She had heard what had happened at the church.

"What will happen to the officers?" She asked, as she entered the office.

"They've been suspended for three weeks." Mac said, "Sinclair is now blaming me and is going to take it up with Damien Devon. And Casper Winters recorded his little argument with Flack, and is now trying to blackmail him into giving him an interview or he will play the recording on TV and make it seem as if Don was threatening him." Mac sighed, "Is day good or what?"

Stella embraced Mac from behind and started to massage his shoulders. Mac sighed in relief and closed his eyes. He really needed a massage. But in an hour, he would have to leave his comfortable chair and head to a Mental Institution. It had to been done though. But right now, he wouldn't mind going home and just rest.

"Mac, everything will be sorted out. Casper will get nowhere with his blackmailing. And Sinclair can't do anything either." Stella said, "Did Flack talk to Casper about his blackmailing?"

"Yeah, a judge is considering if it is necessary to take the matter to court."

Stella sat down in Mac's lap and gave him a soft kiss. Mac leaned into her arms.

"Adam and I figured out that the woman who called me probably is our priest-murdered. Since Adam found male DNA on the other crime scenes, she has to be our third killer."

"That's good. A woman who manages to kill four men. She has to be strong and good as what she is doing." Mac said, "Which also makes her hard to catch. Did you figure out how she knows you?"

"No. Maybe from a case, but I'm not sure." Stella said, "Okay, let's grab q quick lunch and then head to the Institution."

"Not hungry." Mac sighed.

Stella chuckled and pulled Mac up from his chair. He knew better then to argue with her when it came to his eating habits.

**-I-**

**12:55**

"I'm not sure if you expect me to be able to help. My patients trust me with their secrets. I can't break my promise to them." Dr Hayden Cole said.

Dr. Hayden Cole was in charge on the third floor. The floor where everyone who were depressed lived. All patients were expected to be able to leave in the future, but sometimes it was hard.

"I recently let go of five patients, who all ate Anti-depressive. They are healthy and live normal lives." Hayden said, "Don't bother them. It may send them back into depression."

"You said on the phone you had just let two patients go." Stella said.

"You only asked for two. Anyway, I can't tell you who these patients are, without a warrant." Hayden said.

"Then tell us, how they are expected to act in public." Mac sighed.

"Like any other person. They healthy and not depressed anymore." Hayden said, "However, if they slipped back into depression and actually started killing people, then their behavior can be different from person to person."

"Like for example?" Stella asked.

"They can be considered normal. But also nervous and shy. Some of patients I've had are nervous all the time, they avoid physical contact and barely speak to anyone except me. And that is when they are healthy. Others seem to become completely new people. They laugh and joke around." Hayden sighed.

"How do you know that they are healthy?" Mac asked.

"They aren't depressed anymore. They don't talk about killing themselves or talk about depressing subjects. They talk about family life and how they want to find a job."

"We'll come back with a warrant for the names Dr." Mac said.

"Alright. With a warrant, I will be more then happy to help you out. But without it, I can't." Hayden said, and said goodbye to Stella and Mac.

In the car, Mac couldn't stop thinking about the 666 killer for some reason.

"What are you thinking about?" Stella asked.

"The 666 killer. He kills his victim by shooting them, as he acts like a delivery guy. However, he has no full-time job. And our first victim bought the bible in Russian. From a person we can't find. Because whoever auctioned it out, no longer have an existing IP-address." Mac said.

"He is haunting his victims." Stella said, "He doesn't try to find them, they find him and then he kills them." Stella said, "Which means that we can vetch him by using a bait."

"Let's set up our own account at the same auction site as our first victim." Mac smiled.

Once back at the lab. Mac ordered Adam to set up the account. Angel was chosen to be the woman looking for a bible in German. The team only had to wait for three hours before they got a reply from a man who said he had three bibles in German. Angel sat down and started talking to the man.

"He wants to meet tomorrow at lunch time. Says he can sell me one bible for 40 dollars." Angel said.

"Good. Let's do it." Mac said, "Ask him to send you a picture of himself so you will recognize him."

The team waited and soon a picture was sent. The picture was of a young man, who looked anything but psychotic.

"Great. The meeting is set." Angel smiled, "Now all we have to do is wait."

Stella was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Bonasera."

_"Stella… is that really you?"_ A female voice asked.

Stella snapped her fingers at Adam to get him to trace the call.

"Yes." Stella said.

_"Did you hear about the people I killed today?"_

"The priests? Yes, I know."

_"Yes. Now you know who kills them. I do."_

"And what is your name?" Stella asked, "Hello?"

Adam shook his head. The woman had hung up and he hadn't been able to trace the call to an exact location. All he knew was that the woman was somewhere around Time's Square.

"Dammit!" Mac cursed, "What did she sound like now?"

"Happy. Proud. Maybe she thinks of the bodies as gifts for me." Stella suggested, "She's killing them for me."

"But why?" Adam asked, "Are you religious?"

"No, not really." Stella said, "I believe in science mostly."

"Well, I don't believe that a person who kills priests is very religious either." Angel said, "Have you ever, I don't know, insulted a priest?"

Stella shook her head. Then suddenly felt a sharp pain her stomach. She almost doubled over in pain.

"Whoa Stella. What's wrong?" Mac asked.

"I've got such a pain in my stomach." Stella gasped.

"I'll start the car." Angel said and rushed out of the lab. Mac helped Stella down to the garage and in the car.

Angel drove as fast as she could, while Mac held Stella. Stella felt as if she was being kicked in her stomach and gasped from the pain. As soon as she reached the hospital, she was put on a gurney and rushed to the ER. Mac and Angel ran after the nurses and doctors. Dr. Grey, who was also Danny and Lindsay's Dr, was in charge of Stella. He did an ultrasound and found both babies, one of them was active. The other was completely still.

"Stella, it seems as if one of the babies isn't moving."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! **

_**Oh, and BTW! I'm going away next week to Japan. I'm going to be there between the 4****th**** and 25****th**_**_ April, but I will try to update once, before I go. But if I don't update within the next four weeks, you all know why._ **


	6. Bonasera

**Saturday the 20****th**** November. 11:30**

Mac woke up with a jerk and rubbed his tired eyes. He stood up from his chair to stretch his legs. He had been sleeping with his head right next to Stella. Stella was sleeping in a bed. One of their babies hadn't moved for over ten hours, and then suddenly it kicked twice. The doctors couldn't tell if he was only sleeping very long or if something was wrong. They feared that the baby might die. The baby was the boy, Matthew. Matthew's sister, Alethea, was still kicking like she was supposed to. Mac sat down again and gently squeezed Stella's hand. She didn't stir. All the commotion throughout the entire yesterday evening and during the night had worn them out. Mac sighed as he looked at his watch, it was lunch time already. He knew Angell would soon meet the potential 666-killer. However, Mac wouldn't leave the hospital to see how the meeting went. He wanted to stay with Stella.

"What are you thinking about Dt. Taylor?" Stella said quietly.

Mac looked down into her loving eyes and smiled softly. They were still worried, but since Matthew was still alive, things looked better.

"Everything." Mac shrugged, "The Dr. will probably pay us a visit soon."

Stella nodded. She hoped that she would hear some good news today. She just wanted to know that her baby was out of harms way and that she could go home and rest. The door opened and Dr. Grey entered the room.

"Good Morning, how are you today?" He asked and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"We're fine." Stella said and Mac nodded.

Dr. Grey nodded and prepared Stella for an ultrasound. He smiled as he could hear the heartbeat of Alethea. Then he searched for Matthew. Stella and Mac grew worried when Dr. Grey didn't appear to find anything.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"Wait a minute. I almost got him." Dr. Grey said.

A few seconds later, fast heartbeats were heard in the room. Compared to Alethea, who had a normal heart rhythm, Matthew's was a bit too fast.

"After all the tests we did on you yesterday we are down to two theories of what the problem is." Dr, Grey said, "The first one is that Matthew isn't getting enough oxygen, thus making his heart rhythm beat faster because he's under a lot of stress."

"And the other?" Mac asked.

"The other is that he has some heart problems. His heart may not be properly developed." Dr. Grey said, "Or his heart may just not be strong enough."

"And it's dangerous." Stella said.

"Yes it is. I would like to keep you here for 48 hours to monitor Matthew. If he doesn't improve or get worse, then it's most likely an oxygen problem. Maybe he gets enough oxygen to survive, but not enough oxygen to be considered as a healthy baby." Dr. Grey said.

Stella sighed and nodded. She couldn't run away so she had to stay. It was the best thing for the twins. Dr. Grey left them alone and Mac softly kissed Stella's hand.

"He's made it this far, he will be fine." Mac said.

**-I-**

**12:20**

Angell sighed as she stood in the middle of Central Park, waiting for the man that could be the 666-killer, or just some random guy. Angell was freezing. She had been standing in one spot for over thirty minutes and today was a very windy day.

"If that guy doesn't show up soon, I swear to God…" Angell muttered.

"Easy there Angell. Don't forget you have to live up to you last name." Don said through the microphone.

He and Sheldon were sitting in a van not far from where Angell was standing. Pretending to be a garden-cleaning company. And several officers had been dressed up as civilians and were walking around, keeping an eye on Angell.

"Ms. Finch?" A male voice asked from behind Angell.

Angell turned around and shook hands with the man from the photo.

"Mr. Hannigan, nice to meet you." Angell smiled.

"You too. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Oh, no need to apologize." Angell said.

"Good. Well, I have three German Bibles with me." Hannigan said and showed Angell one of them.

Angell pretended to be very interested and quickly checked the man's hands. He was wearing gloves.

"Are you interested?" Hannigan asked.

"Yes, I am." Angell said, "I forgot my wallet in my van over there."

Angell pointed at the van in which Don and Sheldon were sitting. Hannigan froze and shook his head.

"I'm not going there with you." He said.

"It's just a wallet." Angell shrugged.

"The next time you want to catch someone Dt. Angell, don't be so obvious about where the undercover cops are. And also, don't use yourself as a bait."

With that said Hannigan quickly rushed out of the area. Angell was too stunned to follow. But several other officers tried to keep up with Hannigan. Don and Sheldon left the van and joined her on the outside.

"How the hell did he know who you were?" Don asked.

"Inside job?" Sheldon asked, "Or maybe he just know which cops are working on the case."

"How?" Angell asked.

"The newspaper maybe." Sheldon shrugged, "Or as I said, an inside job."

Angell was still holding a bible in her hand. She scanned through it and saw nothing interesting. The bible was inn fact written in German.

"Where does the killer find all these different bibles that he used to trick our victims?" Angell asked.

"He may not have them. But this time he knew he would need the real deal or else you would arrest him before he could blink." Don said, "The other times he could have just faked it."

**-I-**

**14:30**

"Well this is Mr. Hannigan." Angell sighed as she looked down at the dead body of Mr. Hannigan in an alley.

"A kid called it in, when he found him." Don said, "It looks to me as though Mr. Hannigan was shot to death."

Sheldon nodded in agreement. And then turned the body over. Hannigan had been shot twice, but none of the bullets was a through-and-through.

"You know, I'm starting to see the big picture here." Don said, "Hannigan was never the killer. He was hired by the real killer to either make sure he could kill you or at least let the police know that he knows we're chasing him."

"And then to make sure he has no witness to testify against him in court. He kills Hannigan." Angell sighed, "I wonder what he will do next."

"Probably nothing." Sinclair said as he entered the scene.

The three detectives glanced at each other with questioning looks. Sinclair was not a CSI. He was the Chief, but he wasn't required to be at the scene.

"He knows we've figured out how he finds his victims. Do you really think he will be so stupid that he tried to find another one?" Sinclair asked, "He can't be sure that the victim he picks out, ain't a cop."

"Yes, we know that." Don said, "But he is a killing machine. He wants to kill for a reason. Something makes him keep on killing innocent people. Do you really think he will just stop because we almost caught him?"

"If he is smart yes." Sinclair said.

"He won't stop. A serial killer doesn't just stop because he gets a little spooked by a cop. He won't stop until we catch him." Angell said.

Sinclair snorted and looked down at Sheldon and the body.

"I want you all to leave the scene. I'm letting the Swing Shift take over." Sinclair smirked evilly.

"What?!" Don exclaimed, "Sir, forgive me, but this is our case. We are working with these three killers."

"Not anymore. I forbid you to work with this case. You can focus on other things. But let the Swing Shift take over." Sinclair smirked.

Instead of saying or doing something that could put them in a difficult position. Sheldon, Don and Angell just left and watched as the Swing Shift took their place.

**-I-**

**14:55**

"He did what?" Mac asked as he talked on the phone with Don, "I will be right there."

Mac hung up and looked at Stella.

"Just go Mac." She said, "I can handle being alone for a few hours. The teams needs you."

"Sinclair took them off the case." Mac sighed.

"Then what are you standing here for." Stella said firmly. Mac smiled softly and gave her a deep kiss before running towards the parking lot and his car. He drove quickly through the NY traffic, as he tried calling Damien. He didn't like to use Damien to get what he wanted. But this was between Mac and Sinclair had to end. Now!

Damien didn't pick up, so Mac left him a message. After a few minutes he parked outside the alley where Hannigan's body was. Sinclair glared at him as he approached him.

"Get off this crime scene, Taylor!" He growled.

"This has got to stop, Chief." Mac said, "You're taking you anger out on my team and what you don't seem to realize is that you make the investigation more difficult. My team is going to work with this case."

Sinclair stepped closer to Mac and Don and Sheldon tried to squeeze in between them, before they started fighting.

"Taylor, I'm warning you. I'm sick of this bullshit! I'm the Chief, and I have decided that the Swing Shift is going to work with this case. And that is the end of this discussion." Sinclair growled.

"Guys. The media is here. Calm down." Sheldon said.

The last thing that NYPD needed, and that Mac and Sinclair needed was for their argument to end up in the news. Sinclair backed down first, but kept on giving Mac a death glare. Sinclair then smirked evilly and moved towards the reporters. He decided it was time to calm the citizens of NY down, by telling them that everything was under control.

The two CSI's from the Swing Shift looked at Mac.

"Look, um, we can process the scene okay." A guy named Bryan said, "And you know how things can be in the lab. Sometimes you simply _"forget"_ to put evidence away and someone else can process it."

Bryan made his point clear and Mac and the others nodded a grateful thank you to him and his partner. And just one hour later. Sheldon was processing the bullets from Hannigan's body. Bryan and his partner had left all the evidence in the lab for Mac and his team to process, and simply gone home. Sinclair had no idea, since he was busy in his office.

"Mac, the bullets that Sid gave me from Hannigan's body, match the bullets recovered from the other victims." Sheldon sighed, "So our killer is still out there."

Mac nodded, "And he scratched him. The DNA from under his fingernails, match the DNA collected from the other crime scenes."

Adam came rushing towards Mac and panted as he nodded for him to follow him to the AV-lab.

"I figured out who the priest-killer is." Adam panted, "The girl who likes Stella."

Adam played a tape, with a recording of a girl that sounded just like the girl from the phone-call recordings to Stella. Adam then showed Mac that they were a match.

"Very good. Any idea who this girl is?" Mac asked.

Adam nodded and showed Mac a video from an old case. The video was two girls and two boys. They were having a party in the middle of the woods. And then suddenly one of the girl's father showed up with a rifle and started yelling at the kids. Apparently the kids were only 14 at the time. Then everybody ran away, except the girl, who was the daughter of the man. There was a close-up of the man and it was evident that he was a priest. Then the video ended.

"The girls name is Elisabeth Blake. She was 14 at the time that the video was recorded, she is 23 now. What we don't see in this video is how Elisabeth's father, Ivan Blake takes her home and beats her unconscious." Adam sighed, "The next day, the police showed up and arrested Ivan Blake, and Elisabeth was sent to a psychiatric institution when she showed signs of anger and violence towards her mother."

Adam showed Mac the case file. The arresting officer had been Stella Bonasera.

"Stella was the one who arrested Ivan, and who got Elisabeth to the hospital. Apparently Elisabeth kept repeating the name Bonasera during the time she was hospitalized. Every time someone mentioned her father she would freak out and yell for Bonasera to come and help her." Adam said.

"She sees Stella as her guardian angel." Mac said, "She was hospitalized from the age of 14 to just a week ago."

"Yes, she was considered healthy and ready for the real world." Adam said, "It says that she was given anti-depressive."

"Who was the Dr. in charge?" Mac asked.

"Dr. Hayden Cole, at…"

"Jacob Fryer's Mental Institution." Mac finished, "Stella and I went to see him yesterday."

"He refused to help you, right?" Adam asked.

"Unless we came back with a warrant yes." Mac said, "He treated Elisabeth. I guess I can go back now. With a warrant."

**-I-**

**16:50**

"You didn't recognize the name Bonasera when I was here with my colleague the last time?" Mac asked Dr. Cole.

"No." Dr. Cole sighed, "Dt. You're asking me to remember what a specific patient said during the whole time she was here. That is just not possible."

"But you should have a fresh memory of her. You recently released her." Mac growled, "Elisabeth Blake. Victim of abuse by her father. She thinks that Dt. Stella Bonasera is her hero."

"And how is that my fault?"

"You should have known. You should have known something specific about the patients you released."

"Without a warrant I can't help you. I told you that back then too." Dr. Cole said.

"I'm taking risking people's lives. Not only is Dt. Bonasera in danger, but all the priests that come in the way of Elisabeth. Have you seen what she does to them?" Mac asked, and threw down a picture of the first victim in front of Dr. Cole.

"Dt. Taylor! Elisabeth Blake was healthy when she left this hospital. If she stopped taking her medicine, that is her fault. Not mine." Dr. Cole said.

"I have a warrant and now I want to look into the files of the patients of recently released."

Dr. Cole sighed and obeyed. He threw five files on the desk in front of Mac and then left him alone to look through them. Mac started with Elisabeth. But before he could read past the first page, his phone rang.

"Taylor." He answered.

"Mac, we just found one of the killers." Don said.

"Great, which one?"

"The Catholic one. The Bible-Quote killer."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please Review!**


	7. Dr Cole the bastard

**AN: I have decided to stop writing what year it is in my fan fictions. So from now I will only write the day and month, the year is irrelevant. That way it's easier for me to jump forward in time, and not having to think about writing a story that takes place three years in the future or something like that. So just, remember that the year is irrelevant, no matter what year it has been in my previous stories. **

**-I-**

**Saturday 20****th**** November. 17:15**

Danny, Angell and Flack stared down the third body of the 666-killer. Only this victim also happened to be a murderer. The victim was The Bible-Quote-Killer. Mac had told Don to take Danny and Angell with him to the crime scene. While Mac continued looking for Elisabeth Blake.

"How do we know this is the Bible-Quote-Killer?" Angell asked.

Danny led her to a small room with pictures on the victims. Greta Hansen and Roberta Nichols. There were over 40 pictures of each of the women and they were all on the face.

"Wow. He was quite obsessed." Angell said.

"Maybe these are trophies somehow. Or proof that he "saved" these women. Since he wanted to save them by killing them." Danny said, "And now somebody killed him."

"And we all recognize the method." Don sighed, "Our 666-killer has struck again."

The Bible-Quote-Killer, also known as Jordan Mall, age 24 and unemployed was lying dead infront of his front door. Jordan Mall didn't have any friends or family. He was alone. And he was a killer. Now a victim. Sheldon arrived at the scene.

"Hey guys." He said, "I'm sorry, I got a little tied up at the lab."

"It's alright. Did you match the bullets?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, our 666-killer shot Mr. Hannigan." Sheldon said, "And now also this guy."

"You have to admit that this is quite funny. Our Christian killer gets murdered because of his religion, by the 666-killer." Angell said, "I wonder if Jordan ordered any bibles from the internet."

Danny sat down by Jordan's computer and looked at the last activities. And as expected, Jordan had ordered a brand new bible from the internet.

"Well, at least now it's easier to solve the murders Jordan had committed." Sheldon sighed and looked at his watch.

"In a hurry to go somewhere?" Don asked smiling.

"Nah, I will have to cancel my date with Jackie." Sheldon said.

"Are you crazy man?" Danny asked, "No way! We got this. Come on, go on and take her out."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked.

"Absolutely." Danny grinned.

"Thanks. But I can stay for another hour." Sheldon said.

Danny nodded and started photographing the crime scene. Sheldon scraped under Jordan's fingernails. Don and Angell tried to find a neighbor that had heard something.

**-I-**

**18:10**

Mac was buried with his head down in the file of Elisabeth Blake and Jordan Mall. As soon as Don had told him the name of the Bible-Quote-Killer, Mac had recognized it as he had checked all the names of the files he had been given. He had figured out that Elisabeth and Jordan had lived on the same floor and their doctor had been Dr. Cole. Dr. Cole was outside the room, and Mac could feel his eyes on him sometimes. Cole knew that he was in danger. But before Mac decided if Dr. Cole was really a threat he had to read some more about Elisabeth and Jordan.

Elisabeth had apparently grown up in a strict catholic home with her father, who had been a priest. Mac understood that it was the reason she murdered priests. But he believed that she had to have another reason as well. Jordan had also grown up in a strict catholic home. When he had been 14, both his parents had died in a car accident Jordan had tried to kill himself because of it several times and ended up in the Jacob Fryer's. All he did every night was to study the bible. When he was done reading, Mac called Don.

"Don." Don answered.

"Don, listen to this." Mac said and told Don what he had just read.

"Sounds like you just found their motive." Don said.

"I think so. Jordan believed so much in what his parents had taught him, that he wanted to save us all by killing the ones who did not believe. And Elisabeth is the opposite." Mac sighed, "By the way, they were both treated by Dr. Cole."

"Do you suspect him of something?" Don asked, he knew by the tone of Mac's voice that he was suspecting something hinky.

"Yeah, something is wrong. Because he has been checking through the window on the door several times. He's hiding something." Mac said.

"Should I send officers?" Don asked.

"Yes, and quick before Dr. Cole decides to run." Mac said, as he looked through the small window and saw a nervous Dr. Cole outside.

Mac hung up, collected the two files he needed and went outside. Dr. Cole tried to hide how nervous he was, but failing.

"Find anything interesting?" Dr. Cole asked.

"Yes, you treated two of my killers." Mac said.

"I treat almost every patient on third floor." Dr. Cole snorted.

"But you only released two of them within this week." Mac said.

"Am I a suspect?"

"It depends." Mac said, "I need one more thing."

"And what is that?"

"Your file." Mac smirked.

Dr. Cole looked at Mac for a long time to see if he was joking. When he understood that Mac was serious. Dr. Cole walked passed him to enter his office, but right in front of the door. He suddenly decided to run down the hallway towards the stairs. Mac was quick to follow, dropping the two files. Dr. Cole ran up the stairs, towards the top floor. Floor number 6.

"Dr. Cole, this is not a wise decision!" Mac yelled up the stairs as he ran closely behind him.

Dr. Cole suddenly stopped and kicked Mac in the face. Mac fell backwards and down a few steps, hitting his shoulder hard. When he stood up he was bleeding from his nose. He ignored the pain coming from both his shoulder and nose and ran after Dr. Cole again. Dr. Cole reached the roof and ran towards the edge of it, jumping towards the garage building next to it. He landed hard on the garage roof and twisted his ankle. He ignored the pain and ran towards the edge of the garage roof. By now Mac had found his way up the roof as well. He also jumped down on the garage roof and walked slowly towards Dr. Cole.

"I guess there is something in your file that you don't want me to see." Mac panted.

"I hate my job." Dr. Cole growled, "I used to be the director of this hospital, and then because of one little mistake, I was moved down to the third floor where all these crazy teenagers are."

"So you decided to treat them badly?" Mac asked.

"No. I did everything I could to be the perfect doctor." Dr. Cole said, "But when I still didn't get the chance to move higher up, I decided to test something."

"What did you do?

"I wanted to see if I could drive someone so mad that they became killers. Elisabeth and Jordan were the perfect victims." Dr. Cole laughed, "I made them believe that killing was the right thing for them to do."

"You're sick!" Mac growled.

"No, they are. They wanted to kill people. I just set them free." Dr. Cole smirked evilly, "I'm not going to jail."

Mac jumped forward as Dr. Cole stepped out from the roof. Mac managed to grab his arm just in time. Unfortunately Mac grabbed him with the wrong hand, and winced in pain as his shoulder almost jumped out of its socket. Dr. Cole grinned.

"Let me go, Dt." He smirked, "I'm not going to jail."

Mac heard footsteps approaching and knew that it was the officers that Don had sent there. Just a few seconds later, both Mac and Dr. Cole were helped to safety up on the roof. Dr. Cole was cuffed.

"You're wrong. You are going to jail." Mac said.

Dr. Cole glared at him as he was led away. Mac went to find a bathroom. He washed his face and carefully moved his arm to see that it was still functioning. He hissed in pain as he moved his arm. His shoulder was not far away from braking. One wrong move and...

**-I-**

**18:30**

"TOD is 16:00." Sid said, "He was shot twice."

"Anything else?" Danny asked.

"No, he didn't scratch the killer like the other victims." Sid said.

Danny nodded. Just like at the previous 666-crime scenes, the killer had used the victims blood to write 666 on the front door. And just like before he had left no fingerprints behind. The team didn't have much to work with. Except making sure that the bullets were a match to the previous murders. Danny took the bullets and went to the ballistic lab. He wabved goodbye to Sheldon who was on his way home to get ready for his date with Jackie.

**-I-**

**19:30**

Jackie gasped as Sheldon led her to the restaurant he had booked a table at. It was very romantic and every table were given some privacy. Getting a table at the restaurant hadn't been easy and Sheldon had pulled a little favor with his friend. And now here finally going to have a romantic dinner with Jackie.

"Wow, Sheldon!" Jackie exclaimed as she and Sheldon sat down, "This is very impressive!"

"I'm happy to hear that." Sheldon smiled widely.

He thouht he always smiled. But Jackie made him smile so often and so widely that it blew him away. Jackie reahed over the table and grabbed Sheldon's hand. Sheldon gave her a soft squeeze. before anyone for the chance to say something, a waiter showed up and gave them both a menu. Jackie and Sheldon then buried their heads in the menu.

"I would like som Chicken Alfredo, please." Jackie said as the waiter came back.

"I will have the same." Sheldon smiled.

Once the waiter was gone again. Sheldon grabbed Jackie's hand and kissed it softly. Jackie blushed and smiled. That the two of them were in love with each other couldn't be missed. Once their food was served, they barely managed to eat as they always kept their eyes on each other and talked. Sheldon grew more and more curious to find out that it would be like to live with Jackie under the same roof. He also wanted to meat Nicholas. From what Jackie had told him, Nicholas was a very sweet kid and anything but a trouble-maker.

"So Sheldon, what's the worst thing about being a CSI?" Jackie asked.

"Getting called in for work when I'm with a beautiful lady like you." Sheldon grinned, "Or on a day off. But I still love my job and of course, seeing all the death is horrible."

"I feel the same way." Jackie smiled, "I read in the news papers that you and the team caught a killer today. The Bible-Quote-Killer."

"Yeah we did." Sheldon said.

Jackie knew from the tone of his voice that he couldn't tell her anymore than that. Jackie accepted it. She understood what it was like to be a cop. She also had things she couldn't tell Sheldon, because it was against hospital policy. As the dinner came to an end. Sheldon walked with Jackie to her apartment. On the way, they took a walk through Central Park.

"I love this park." Jackie smiled, "I think it's relaxing, don't you?"

"I agree." Sheldon said, "Expecially during the winter."

"Oh yes, but during the summer it's more fun to spend time here. Without freezing your ass off." Jackie chuckled.

Sheldon smiled and embraced Jackie from behind as they walked slowely through the park. Jackie smiled and leaned back. Sheldon kissed her softly on the cheek. Sheldon and Jackie already knew that they loved each other and that their relationship would last for a long time. As they reached Jackie's front door, footsteps could be heard running towards it before she even had the chance to open it. Jackie chuckled and unlocked the door. A happy four-year-old threw himself into her arms.

"Mommy!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"Hey Nicho." Jackie said and hugger her son.

She peeked inside the kitchen and found her neighbor and aslo baby-sitter alseep by the kitchen table. Nicholas was dressed in pajamas and was supposed to be alseep. As Nicholas and Jackie parted, Nicholas hid behind his mother. Sheldon smiled and crouched down.

"Hi Nicholas. I'm Sheldon." Sheldon said.

Nicholas looked up at his mother. Jackie nodded and carefully Nicholas shook hands with SHeldon. He giggled and his behind his mother again.

"Next time he will be asking you to play video games with him." Jackie chuckled, "Nicho, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Nicholas shurgged playfully and then ran towards his bedroom. Sheldon and Jackie chuckled.

"Thank you for dinner Sheldon." Jackie smiled, "Um, do you want coffee?"

Sheldon smiled and nodded. He joined Jackie in the living room with a cup of coffee. After a while, Jackie fell alseep in his arms. And not long after that. Sheldon fell asleep too.

**-I-**

**Sunday 21st November. 10:30**

Dr. Cole yawned. He hadn't slept during the night and now he was being interrogated by Angell. Dr. Cole sighed as Angell told him that what he had done towards Elisabeth and Jordan was wrong. What th team really wanted to know though, was the name of the third killer. The 666-killer. If the other two killers had been patients of Dr. Cole, theb third one probably was too.

"So, Dr." Angell smirked, "Did it ever occure to you that you put lives in danger by letting Jordan and Elisabeth go?"

Dr. Cole sighed and nodded. Of course he had thought about it. But his need for revenge had been stronger than his common sense.

"Okay. Is the 666-killer a patient of yours?" Angell asked.

"I'm not telling you that." Dr. Cole smirked, "Not without a warrant."

Angell chuckled and looked firmly at Dr. Cole. She got closer to his face and made sure that he was listening.

"You're not going anywhere except to a place where there are alot of crazy people that I'm sure you will like." Angell smirked, "But, if you tell me what I want to hear then I might be able to reduce your sentence."

Dr. Cole sighed and turned his head away. He thought abotu what Angell had said.

"His name is Marcus Fields." Dr. Cole sighed, "And he is a psycho just like Elisabeth and Jordan."

"Marcus Fields." Angell said, "You didn't have any files on him."

"I know that." Dr. Cole sighed.

Angell suddenly understood why.

"He's not a patient at the hospital is he?" She asked and Dr. Cole nodded.

"He's my nephew." Dr. Cole said, "His mother and father were assholes."

"Let me guess! They were strict catholics and Marcus has therefore decided to become a satanist."

"No!" Dr. Cole growled, "His parents were strict yes, but Marcus decided to go against religion himself. Nobody forced him."

"No, you just helped him." Angell said, "So why did Marcus suddenly hade religion?"

"After all the religious crusades through history and all these terrorist attacks today drove him mad. He wanted to show is that religion was something bad."

"And by doing that he killed 3 people." Angell said and shook her head.

Dr. Cole nodded, "You will never find Marcus."

"Yes we will. We'll find him." Angell said, "Why 666?"

"He's not a satanist. He taunts his victims by writing 666 on their doors, so that they will end up in hell instead of heaven."

Angell shook her had again and sighed. She was about to leave the room, when her she got a text message. She red it and smiled.

"Seems like we just found Marcus." She said.

"How?!" Dr. Cole asked.

"He's in a church." Angell said and left.

Outsid the room she met Danny, Mac and Don. They walked towards their cars to drive to the church in which Marcus was. However he wasn't alone. He was being held hostage, by no other than Elisabeth.

**_TBC..._**

**AN: Please review!**


	8. Hostage Situation

**Saturday 21st November. 11:00**

Stella sighed as she sat down in the bed again. It was the forth time in two hours that she had gone to the bathroom. The twins were kicking on her bladder. Matthew was doing a lot better, and the doctor had said that if he kept on doing better Stella would be able to go home tomorrow. However, they still didn't know what had caused Matthew to stop moving. Stella's friend Gina was with her in the room. Gina and Stella had grown up in the same foster-home and remained friends ever since. However, Gina had been abroad for two years and had just come home. She hadn't seen Stella pregnant, but she had been one of the first people to hear the news.

"Wow, I don't think I want to get pregnant." Gina chuckled.

"There are far more positive things about being pregnant and having a child, than negative things." Stella smiled, "Believe me. When I first saw Lindsay pregnant, I was a little scared too."

"Well, one day I might have a baby too." Gina smiled.

Although it would take a few more years before Gina would want to settle down. She liked to travel around in her job and not have a boyfriend.

"So, when are you traveling next time?" Stella asked.

"In two months. Egypt." Gina smiled.

Gina worked for an association that wanted more international friendship, and therefore she traveled to many different countries, trying to build a bond of friendship.

"Well, as always you know what to do." Stella grinned.

"Take many pictures." Gina chuckled, "So where is Mac?"

"Working." Stella said, "Gina don't give me that look."

"He should be here with you." Gina said, "You're sick!"

"I'm not sick. I'm fine. And I told him to go to work. He cannot do anything for me right now anyway. I know how hard it is for him to work when I'm here and that after this he will worry twice as much as he used to about me and the twins, but the lab needs him right now."

"And you don't?" Gina asked.

"Gina, I told you. Right now, there is nothing he can do. Neither can I." Stella said.

Gina sighed and nodded. It made sense. She knew what the job required.

"I'm sorry." Gina said.

"It's okay." Stella smiled, "Whoa! That was a hard kick!"

Gina and Stella chuckled. Gina put her hand over the belly to feel one of the twins kick.

"Any idea which baby it is?" Gina asked and Stella shook her head.

"No. But there's the other one. Both babies are kicking, which is very good." Stella grinned widely.

**-I-**

The church in which Elisabeth was holding Marcus as a hostage, was surrounded by cops. Elisabeth hadn't planned to be in a situation like this one. She was just going to kill Marcus and get out. Unfortunately, for her, a little kid had seen her knife and called the police. What Elisabeth didn't know was that she was holding another murderer as hostage. She just saw him as a priest. And Marcus had chosen this particular day to dress up as a priest to target his next victim. A victim who had tried to find a bible on the internet, but had wanted to meet Marcus before she decided if she wanted to by stuff from him. Therefore, what should have been two easy murders for both Elisabeth and Marcus, had now turned into something they wouldn't get away from.

The police tried to find a way in to the church, without making Elisabeth angry. Danny and Sheldon were in the cellar of the church, trying to find a way to show up behind Elisabeth.

"It really stinks down here." Sheldon sighed, "And this is where the church has its archives."

"What would they archive?" Danny asked.

"Old stuff." Sheldon shrugged, "Maybe old books about things that happened two or three hundred years ago. Diaries from famous artists and kings."

Danny turned around to face Sheldon and gave him a confused look. Sheldon shrugged and showed Danny a piece of paper.

"You read a brochure about this place?" Danny asked.

"It's good to be prepared." Sheldon grinned.

Danny chuckled and shook his head. He and Sheldon kept on walking through the dark tunnels and eventually reached a stairwell.

"Finally." Danny sighed in relief and walked up the stairs.

Sheldon wasn't so sure if this was a stair that would lead them towards Elisabeth.

"This could be one of the many stairs hidden in this church. It could lead anywhere." Sheldon said.

"It's not hidden anymore." Danny smiled.

Sheldon nodded in agreement. Soon they reached a door and Danny aimed his gun in front of him and opened the door carefully.

"NYPD!" He said and walked inside the room.

He sighed and shook his head and the sight before him. It wasn't a room. It was just another tunnel.

"Told ya." Sheldon smirked.

"No, you never said that it was a hidden stairwell that would lead to nowhere, you said it COULD be a hidden stairwell." Danny sighed, "Well, I guess we'll just keep on walking."

"Maybe we'll find a hidden treasure too." Sheldon chuckled.

Outside the church, Mac was waiting with Don for Adam to show up. After a few minutes, Adam walked over to them with two big and heavy bags filled with equipment from the lab.

"I'm not sure if we're allowed to do this. Sinclair is going to get so angry when he finds out that I practically emptied the lab on equipment." Adam said.

"Sinclair is not going to find you." Mac said, "Now get dressed and get ready."

Adam nodded and started picking things out of his two bags and change his clothes. Angell looked confused at both Don and Mac.

"We need a way in and a way to see what is happening in there. Adam is going to give us that." Don explained.

"How?" Angell asked.

"You'll see." Don smiled.

After less then five minutes, Adam was ready. He walked towards the door of the church and opened it carefully. As soon as Elisabeth noticed him, she tensed and moved back towards the altar.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm B-Billy. I'm an electrician." Adam said and smiled slightly, "The church called me and t-told me there was a problem with some lights."

"Lights?" Elisabeth asked, "Where are the lights that you're going to fix?"

Adam pointed at the lamps by the windows up on the walls. He knew that the church had once installed lamps to get a better light, but then suddenly changed their minds. The lamps had stayed in the church, unused. Adam's arms were getting tired. He was carrying a ladder, cameras, wires and tools that electricians used to be able to fool Elisabeth.

"And you're not here because of the cops?" Elisabeth asked.

"Cops? You mean the once behind the church?" Adam asked, he found it quite easy to fool Elisabeth.

She believed him easily, though he still had to make sure to not make mistakes.

"They're behind the church? Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just here to do my job." Adam said and smiled slightly.

He put the ladder against the wall and climbed up. He pretended to fix a broken lamp, but instead he put a small camera right under it.

"Thank God for big lamps." Adam muttered. He knew that the bigger the lamp was, the easier it would be for him to hide the camera.

"What did you say?" Elisabeth asked.

"Um, I, um, I said thank God for big lamps." Adam said.

"God is nothing!" Elisabeth growled, "And these priests who say they live for him are assholes. They hurt children and they destroy their lives."

"Whoa!" Adam said, "Calm down, I'm sorry."

Elisabeth glared at him. She hated priests more than anything. Not only because of her father. He wasn't the reason she killed priests. It was another priest.

Adam climbed down the ladder and moved towards a lamp on the opposite side of the church. Elisabeth looked confused.

"Why not the lamp next to the one you just fixed?" She asked and Adam froze.

"Um, I was told to only fix three specific lamps." Adam said.

"Where is the third lamp?" Elisabeth asked.

"Behind you." Adam said.

Elisabeth looked up at the wall behind her and saw a big lamp. She shook her head and tightened her grip on the knife.

"I don't believe you." She growled, "You will try to take my knife."

"I'm not going to fight with you. I'm trying to do my job and then I will leave." Adam said as he climbed down the ladder again and moved carefully towards Elisabeth. Elisabeth moved out of the way and Adam climbed up his ladder towards the third lamp. As he came down again he was about to walk away when Elisabeth told him to stop.

"What's that?" She asked.

"What?" Adam asked.

Elisabeth walked closer to Adam and pulled his jacket up. Adam groaned and was about to explain himself when Elisabeth hit him with the knife in his face. She managed to cut Adam's throat, but not deep enough to kill him. Adam fell to the floor and tried to stop the bleeding.

"You carry a gun?" Elisabeth asked, "An electrician that carries a gun?"

Adam sighed and ripped away a piece of clothing from his jacket. He put over his wound and tried to keep pressure on it, to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry." Adam sighed.

Elisabeth growled and let go of Marcus. Marcus fell to the floor and crawled towards one of the benches. Adam was sitting across him. Elisabeth put the knife in her pants and aimed the gun at Adam.

"You work for the police." She growled, "You lied to me! Just like my dad always did."

"I'm sorry." Adam said, "I'm not a cop."

Elisabeth smirked and Adam saw that she didn't believe him. He just hoped that Mac had a plan now. Because if Mac didn't think of something soon, Adam would be dead.

**-I-**

**12:00**

Gina ran after Stella and tried to stop Stella from leaving. Stella was muttering incoherent words as she found her car and got inside it. Gina grabbed the door and panted.

"Stella. You are not fit to go out and hunt down a murderer." Gina said.

"That murderer. That woman knows who I am, I am the only who can calm her down and save Adam's life." Stella said.

"Stella. What about the babies?"

"They are fine. If I don't do this Gina, Adam could die." Stella said and closed the car door. Gina sighed and sat down on the passenger side. (Stella had called Angell and asked how the case was going. Stella had managed to get Angell to tell her everything, and that had lead her to escape from the hospital.)

"No arguing. I'm coming with you." Gina said, "But you have to explain this to Mac."

Stella nodded and drove away from the hospital with full speed. She cursed as the other drivers in NY had a hard time moving out of her way. Gina was screaming in the passenger seat, hoping she would survive the drive from the hospital to the church. As they stopped outside the crime scene tape, Gina got out of the car on shaky legs.

"I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive." She kept repeating.

"I don't drive that crazy." Stella said.

"I'm alive." Gina sighed and followed Stella towards Mac.

"Stella?!" Mac exclaimed. Before he could say anything else, Stella quickly explained everything to him.

Mac didn't like it. However, he knew that Stella was right. Stella was the only person that Elisabeth trusted. The only one she would listen to. Stella put on a bulletproof vest and got ready to enter the church.

"Wait a moment." Mac sighed and hugged Stella.

Stella hugged him back and gave him a soft kiss.

"You make sure that you come back to me." Mac whispered, "Because I don't want to loose my wife."

Stella looked shocked at Mac. Not sure, she had heard the last word. Mac blushed and nodded. He picked out a ring from his pocket and showed it to her. Stella gasped.

"Oh Mac." She said.

"I carry this with me, to remind myself to propose to you at the best moment." Mac said, "I was planning on doing it at a romantic dinner. But I want you to know how I feel right now."

Stella wiped some tears away and hugged Mac. Mac slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You have to ask her too Mac." Don grinned.

"Stella, will you marry me?" Mac asked.

"Yes! I just have to do this one thing first, and then right after that. I'm going marry you." Stella chuckled.

"Sound great." Mac said and kissed her hard.

After they parted, Stella walked towards the doors and took a deep breath before going inside the church.

**---**

In the cellar, Danny and Sheldon had now passed through five different doors and still not managed to find a way out of the cellar.

"Does it say anything about getting lost down here in that brochure of yours?" Danny asked.

"No, but it does say that there are tunnels down here that haven't been explored yet." Sheldon said.

"And whose bright idea was it that we were going to take this way?" Danny sighed.

"Yours."

Danny groaned and shook his head. He found another door and opened it. Without believing that it would lead anywhere. Except into another tunnel. However, this door lead to a room filled with books.

"Oh, look at this. This is apparently the diary of Da Vinci." Sheldon said and grabbed a book.

"Hawkes, this is not some movie with Tom Hanks." Danny sighed, "It's probably fake."

"Yeah, because it's filled with recipes." Sheldon chuckled.

Danny opened a small door and started crawling through a small tunnel. Only this tunnel was inside a wall. Sheldon followed quickly.

"I wonder what it would be like to play "Hide And Seek" in this place." Sheldon said.

"A nightmare." Danny said and reached the end of the tunnel.

Danny stood up and looked around himself. He quickly noticed that he was standing behind the church organ.

"Cool." Danny said and walked towards the edge of the little balcony on which the organ was. What he saw made him duck to avoid being seen. He quickly grabbed Sheldon and pulled him down to the floor.

Beneath them, Elisabeth was aiming her gun at Marcus, Adam was holding his neck and Stella was walking toward Elisabeth. Danny and Sheldon aimed their guns at Elisabeth. Stella noticed movement from above Elisabeth and made quick eye contact with Danny.

"Stella?" Elisabeth asked, her voice became soft and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Stella smiled and stopped walking.

"It's me." She said, "How did you find me?"

"I just checked if you still worked for NYPD and managed to follow you to your home and to work." Elisabeth smiled, "You saved me."

"I did what any cop would have done." Stella said, "But I can't help you now."

"Why?" Elisabeth asked, "I just wanted revenge."

"Well, you're going after the wrong priests then. Your father doesn't live her." Stella said.

Elisabeth laughed.

"My father? No, I'm looking for another priest." Elisabeth said, "And when I find him, I'm going to kill him… slowly."

"But what about these other priests? They're innocent." Stella said.

"No, they know the man I'm looking for. They all do. Because every year they meet and talk. So they have all met him. And I want to know where he lives." Elisabeth growled, "But each and every priest just keeps sending me to a new church."

"What's his name? I can arrest him." Stella said.

"No! It won't help." Elisabeth growled and aimed the gun at Adam, "Who is he?"

"He is a lab tech and my friend. You don't want to kill my friend, right?"

"No. I don't. But maybe I have to." Elisabeth smirked evilly.

The cameras that Adam had set up were recording everything. Don and Mac were watching, trying to figure out what to do if Stella was unable to make Elisabeth surrender.

"Elisabeth, you have to give me the gun." Stella said.

Elisabeth looked at Stella and smiled.

"You remember my name?" She asked.

"Of course. I can't forget you." Stella said.

"Good. I don't want you to." Elisabeth smiled, "Who shall I kill first Stella? This priest or this lab tech."

"He's not a priest." Stella said.

"He dresses like one."

"His name is Marcus. And he is a murderer. Just like you." Stella said, she regretted her last words as she saw the anger in Elisabeth's eyes.

"Murderer?" Elisabeth asked."Sorry. I was wrong. Marcus is a murderer." Stella said.

"And what am I?" Elisabeth asked.

"A woman… a woman, who just wants to have revenge." Stella said, hoping she had said the right thing.

Elisabeth smirked and nodded. She aimed the gun at Marcus.

"So, I can kill this murderer then?" She asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, as a cop, I want to arrest him. I don't want you to kill him." Stella said.

Elisabeth shrugged and pulled the trigger. Marcus body jerked as the bullet entered his chest. Elisabeth laughed and shot him again, this time in the head. Marcus died instantly. Elisabeth grinned and looked at Stella.

"Why did you do that?" Stella asked, "He didn't do anything to you."

"Well, he's a murderer." Elisabeth shrugged, "Please come with me Stella."

"Come with you? Where?" Stella asked.

"To my home."

"Where is you home?" Stella asked.

"Here in NY." Elisabeth smiled and reached out her hand for Stella to hold.

Stella backed away. Pretending to be scared of Elisabeth. Elisabeth frowned and stepped closer to Stella, who just kept backing away. Stella wasn't afraid of Elisabeth. She knew that Elisabeth would die if she tried to hurt her. Danny and Sheldon stood up and aimed their guns at Elisabeth. Elisabeth was standing with her back towards them.

"Adam is losing consciousness." Sheldon whispered to Danny.

Danny looked down at Adam, who was slowly closing his eyes. His hands were bloody.

"We need to do something fast." Sheldon said.

"Come with me Stella!" Elisabeth growled.

"I have my own home to go to." Stella said, backing closer towards the door.

Sheldon quickly pushed down several piano keys, causing Elisabeth to jump and turn around. She glared at Danny and Sheldon.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"NYPD. Put your hands above your head." Danny said.

Elisabeth smirked and aimed her gun at Adam. Just as Stella was about to knock her down, Elisabeth pulled the trigger on the same time as Danny pulled the trigger on his gun. Everybody on the outside heard two shots. Mac and Don saw on the camera, how three people got injured.

"Call for an ambulance!" Mac yelled as he ran towards the doors.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: I have a poll on my profile. Please vote! And please review!**


	9. Case Closed

**Saturday 21****st**** November. 13:45**

"Mac… I'm sorry." Danny said as he sat down next to his boss and friend.

Mac was shocked. He hadn't said a word since he had arrived to the hospital. Sheldon and Danny looked worried at each other. They had never seen him like this before. Elisabeth was dead. Shot by Danny. Unfortunately, the bullet went straight through her chest and hit Stella in the stomach. Mac did not only fear for her life, but also the twins. Adam was the one in worst condition though. Elisabeth shot him in the throat, at the same place where she had cut him with the knife. Mac, Danny and Sheldon had now been waiting for thirty minutes for a nurse or doctor to tell them how their friends were doing. Don was still at the church, trying to locate the priest that Elisabeth had been talking about. He also tried to find Ivan Blake, Elisabeth's father. Ivan Blake had been in parole from jail for six months. But no one had seen him.

"I didn't mean to shoot her." Danny said quietly.

He felt so bad. His bullet had hit Stella. She had never been his target. He just wanted Elisabeth to be hit. But sometimes bullets had a funny way of doing more damage then they were supposed to. Sheldon gently patted Danny on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Mac said.

"It is Mac. I shot her." Danny said.

"But it was an accident. You also saved her and Adam. If you hadn't shot Elisabeth, Stella and Adam would probably be dead now." Mac sighed."They could still die." Danny whispered.

The thought of Stella dying because of his shot made him want to run and hide. Never show his face to anyone again. But he couldn't. He had to believe Mac's words. And he had a baby boy and Lindsay to think about.

"Did anyone call Lindsay?" Danny asked.

"I did. She is worried, but I told her to stay home. She needs to be with Benjamin." Sheldon sighed, "Look you guys. Stella and Adam are going to be fine. The twins are going to be fine. If you sit here and think that they're going to die, then they will. If you believe that they will live, that they will fight so that they can see us again. Then I'm sure that they will live for many more years."

Mac and Danny looked at Sheldon and nodded. Sheldon truly believed that if you thought someone was going to die, then those thoughts would come true. He wouldn't let Mac and Danny grieve before someone actually told them that their friends were dead.

"Anyone want some coffee?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure." Danny said.

Mac shook his head. He didn't want to eat or drink, until he was sure that the woman he loved and the twins were okay. His dreams had come true. He had a wonderful woman to wake up with every morning. And together they had created two new lives. He would be a father. He knew how much Danny loved being a father. And he wanted to feel that too. He needed to feel it. He had to admit though, that being a father also scared him. However, he had to do like Sheldon said, think positive. Sheldon gave a cup of coffee to Danny. They would spend many hours at the ER.

"Danny, maybe you should go home to Lindsay." Sheldon said, "We'll call you."

Danny locked at Mac with questioning eyes. He needed to know that Mac was okay with it. Mac nodded and gave Danny a small smile. Danny said goodbye and left.

**-I-**

**14:30**

"Father, how can you seriously say that you don't recognize Elisabeth? Her father was a priest." Don said.

Don had found a priest who had worked in almost all the churches in NY. His name was Father Jonathan Michaels. He claimed that Ivan Blake was not a priest. He had never met him. And he didn't recognize Elisabeth from the picture that Don had showed him.

"There is no priest in NY with the name Ivan Blake." Jonathan said firmly, "We are catholic priests. We are not allowed to have children."

"Elisabeth killed priests because her father abused her. And her father was a priest. He has to be the one she is seeking revenge on. I need to find him." Don said, "He was in jail. But got parole six months ago."

"Dt. I have told you already. There is no way that a catholic priest with the name Ivan Blake is in NY. And especially not a priest with a child."

"Okay, how about a priest that recently got parole?" Don asked.

"You really believe that a priest was sent to jail." Jonathan asked.

"Father, I need your help." Don sighed, "Alright. If I find more, I will call."

"Do so." Jonathan said and walked away.

Don had sent Angell to the PD for her to try to locate Ivan Blake. She had found several articles about him, when he had been sent to jail. And also an address. She hurried back to the church and ran towards Don.

"I find out where he lives." Angell said.

Don waved for four officers to get into their cars and follow him and Angell. Ivan Blake lived in a suburb in NY. It was drive that took an hour, unless of course you were driving as fast as Don was. Then it only took thirty minutes. As they arrived outside the house that belonged to Ivan, they un-holstered their guns and walked carefully towards the front door.

"Ivan Blake. NYPD." Don said and tried to open the door. It was locked.

Without hesitation, he kicked the door in and immediately backed away. The smell in the house told him one thing, someone was dead. And had been dead for a long time.

"I guess it explains why no one has seen him." Angell said and back away from the door.

"Call Sid. Tell him to come down quick. We've got no time to waste." Don said.

While Angell called Sid. Don and the officer took a deep breath and entered the house. The smell was terrible, but they quickly found the source of the smell. In the bedroom, Ivan Blake was hanging from the roof. Don recognized him from the picture Angell had given him, which she had found in an article.

"He can't have been dead for six months." Don sighed, "But dead long enough to smell."

"Sir, may I leave." One of the officers said.

Don nodded and the officer rushed outside to throw up. Don was barely able to stop himself from doing the same. Angell joined him in the room and looked like she was about to go back out and join the officer instead.

"Sid is on his way… oh god what a smell." She said, "See ya later."

She left quickly and took a few deep breaths outside. Don looked around the room. He saw several pictures of Ivan and a young woman, but it wasn't Elisabeth. The pictures were old. He only found one picture of Elisabeth, it was in the kitchen. On the fridge. It was a picture of a much younger Elisabeth. Possibly when Elisabeth was around 12-years-old. Elisabeth wasn't smiling. She was angry. Outside the house, Angell called for Sheldon. Someone needed to process the house.

**-I-**

**17:40**

Stella opened her eyes slowly. Her whole body hurt. She immediately noticed that she was in the hospital. She tried to sit up, but gasped in pain and lay back down. Her vision became blurry, but she someone standing next to the bed.

"Ms. Bonasera, you might want to take it easy for a while. You're pregnant and just been in surgery." A female voice said.

Stella blinked a few times and got a better vision. A nurse was smiling down at her. Her nametag said Jackie Devon. Stella smiled; it had to be the Jackie that Sheldon was dating!

"Jackie?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, and you are Stella Bonasera." Jackie smiled, "I met Sheldon in the hallway and he told me that you are one of his friends."

"That's true." Stella said, "So you're the Jackie that Sheldon is dating?"

"Yes I am. But for now I'm your nurse." Jackie said, "Do you remember being shot?"

Stella shook her head. The last thing she remembered was talking to Elisabeth, but she had no idea what they had said to each other. Jackie told her about what had happened in the church. She had heard it from Sheldon. While she told Stella the story, Stella's eyes widened and she tried to sit up again. Jackie gently pushed her back into bed.

"Where's Adam? And Mac?" Stella asked.

"Mac?"

"Mac Taylor. My boyfriend." Stella said.

"Oh, the Dt. In the hallway. I will get him soon." Jackie smiled, "Adam, is that the man who was brought in here with you?"

"I guess."

"Okay, well. He is in surgery. He was shot in the throat. He lost a lot of blood… things don't look good for him, I'm afraid." Jackie said sadly, "The knife would wasn't dangerous, but since the bullet entered in the same place… well, it wasn't good."

"Please get Mac for me." Stella said.

Jackie nodded and left the room. She returned shortly with Mac close behind. When Mac saw that Stella was awake, he ran to her side and kissed her hard. He had never been so afraid in his entire life while sitting in the hallway. Stella hugged Mac tightly.

"How are you feeling? How are the babies?" Mac asked.

"She was shot on the right side of her stomach. A few millimeters to the right and it would have been a bullet graze instead." Jackie said, "The babies are fine. You should be lucky that you fell on your back and not stomach."

"I feel like I've been run over." Stella sighed.

"You may feel that way for a few days. But you are fine. The bullet didn't cause any damage except some blood loss. You will recover fully." Jackie smiled, "If you continue to heal, you can leave in three or four days."

"Thank you." Mac smiled, "Can you give us a minute alone please?"

"Sure. I need to check on a few other patients." Jackie smiled and left.

Mac kissed Stella again once they were alone. Stella could see that he was close to tears. She was too. As Stella told him to let go, Mac started crying. He hadn't cried for years. Stella held him tight. After a few minutes, Mac stopped crying and they parted.

"How do you feel about getting married within a week?" Mac asked.

Stella chuckled and kissed Mac's hand. Mac took that as a yes.

"Small wedding or big?" Stella asked.

"How about the team as witnesses?" Mac suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Stella smiled.

**-I-**

**18:00**

"It's driving me insane." Sheldon sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He had processed Ivan's house and was so confused by what he had found. Sid entered the lab and patted Sheldon on the shoulder. He was finished with the autopsy on Ivan.

"Ivan died two weeks ago. He hung himself." Sid sighed, "His suicide letter was written on his stomach."

Sid gave Sheldon a photo of Ivan's stomach.

_**I'm sorry for the pain I have caused Elisabeth.**_

_**She is the daughter I always dreamt off, and I treated her badly.**_

_**That girl in my house was an angel.**_

_**Then it hit her. Her name was Elisabeth. That girl.**_

_**My daughter Elisabeth was not worth this.**_

_**Please God, forgive me.**_

Sheldon frowned and red the note several times over and over. He read it for so long that Don and Angell had the time to join him and Sid, and even drink a whole cup of coffee. Suddenly Sheldon smiled.

"I figured it out!" He exclaimed, "Elisabeth must have been schizophrenic, just like Ivan!"

"Ivan was Schizo?" Angell asked.

"Look at his suicide letter. First, he apologizes to his daughter. Then he suddenly referrers to her as a girl, not his girl, but _a girl_. He doesn't think of her as his daughter. And then he switches back again." Sheldon said, "And look at the photos I took of the house. His bedroom and kitchen are clean, the bible is on the nigh stand, and a cross is in the kitchen. But the living room is a mess, no pictures of his wife or Elisabeth. The bathroom is dirty."

"Wife?" Don asked.

"Yeah, the woman in the picture is Janice Blake. She and Ivan adopted Elisabeth, when she was two years old." Sheldon said, "But when Janice died three years later, Ivan's schizophrenia took over. He suddenly had two personalities."

"But Elisabeth can't have inherited that if she was adopted." Sid said.

"No, but she was an abused kid. And I think that watching Ivan switch from good to evil, made her quite unsure of her own personality." Sheldon said.

"But Ivan was a priest. He wasn't allowed to have children." Angell said.

Sheldon showed them a few bills. They were addressed to Jimmy Daniels. Not Ivan Blake. Don made a quick phone call to Father Jonathan to confirm that there was a priest with the name Jimmy Daniels in NY. Jonathan also told Don that Jimmy had disappeared a few years ago. Around the same time that Ivan Blake went to jail.

"Jimmy and Ivan is the same person." Don sighed, "Father Jonathan once met Jimmy Daniels, but it was years ago. He didn't recognize Elisabeth, because Jimmy Daniels didn't have a daughter. He was an honest priest, who didn't even understand that his other personality had a daughter."

"Exactly. During the days, Jimmy was a good priest. But I think that every time he saw Elisabeth, he changed to Ivan." Sheldon said.

"His wife must have known this." Angell said.

"No, her surname was Blake. She married the nice Ivan Blake. Jimmy was created when Janice died." Sheldon said, "This explains everything."

"Elisabeth must have figured out that Ivan was two different people in one body." Sid said.

"Or maybe she thought that Jimmy and Ivan were twins. Or she told us to find another priest, so that we would find out that Ivan and Jimmy really was the same guy." Sheldon suggested, "We can't ask her though."

"So Ivan Blake adopted Elisabeth. Then created Jimmy Daniels and became a priest?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, Jimmy Daniels became a priest when Elisabeth was seven. After Janice had died." Sheldon said.

"Well the case is closed." Angell sighed.

"What a case! Three killers. And two of them got killed themselves, by becoming targets for another killer." Don said.

"This was strange." Sheldon said, "Imagine being Elisabeth. One day your father is a priest who loves ya. And the next day he is a man who beats ya."

"And everybody else had no idea. Father Jonathan met this man several times and had no idea what he was talking to an abuser." Angell sighed, "Let's wrap everything up."

**-I-**

**20:00**

Don peeked inside the room and found both Mac and Stella asleep. Mac was in a chair next to Stella's bed. Their hands holding each other. Don smiled and walked quietly inside. Angell snapped a picture of Mac and Stella and sat down on a chair next to Don.

"Why take a picture?" Don asked quietly.

"In case I have to blackmail them in the future." Angell joked.

"You would never do that." Don smiled and gave Angell a soft kiss.

Sheldon was about to join Don and Angell, but before he opened the door he was jumped by a four-year-old.

"Sheldon!" Nicholas Devon exclaimed and hugged Sheldon.

Sheldon chuckled and hugged Nicholas back. Nicholas had become very fond of Sheldon and always asked Jackie to invite Sheldon to their apartment. Jackie smiled as she walked up to her boyfriend and son. She gave Sheldon a kiss.

"Hey little man. How are you doing?" Sheldon asked.

"Good. Are you coming home to mommy today?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't know. It depends on if your mom will let me in." Sheldon smirked and looked at Jackie.

"Please mommy." Nicholas said and looked at Jackie with his big brown eyes.

"Of course." Jackie smiled and kissed her son on the cheek.

Nicholas giggled and gave Sheldon another hug. Sheldon knew he loved Jackie and that she loved him. Their relationship was going great. And it was no doubt that Sheldon would spend more and more time in Jackie's apartment. However, they had only been dating for a few days. It had been love at first sight though.

"Can we go home now?" Nicholas asked.

"I guess we can. I just have to say goodbye to my friends first." Sheldon smiled and let Nicholas down on the floor.

Sheldon opened the door and peeked inside.

"Guys. Is it okay if I leave with Jackie and Nicholas?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure. Go ahead and spend some time with your woman." Don grinned, "See ya."

"Bye." Sheldon smiled and closed the door.

He walked out with Jackie and Nicholas. Inside the room, Don and Angell grinned at each other. The only one who wasn't in a relationship was Adam. Don and Angell were thinking about moving in with each other. Danny and Lindsay had a baby and lived together. Mac and Stella were not only getting married, they were also having a baby. And then of course Sheldon would soon find himself living together with Jackie and Nicholas. Things were getting better and better. The only worry left was Adam's condition. Adam wasn't supposed to be hurt! He was supposed to be in the lab. Mac stirred and shifted in the chair, he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Don asked.

"Good. Any word on Adam?" Mac asked.

"Not yet. I guess he is still in surgery." Angell sighed sadly.

**-I-**

**Monday 23****rd**** November. 8:00**

Adam opened his eyes slowly. He could feel a tube down his throat and groaned. The last thing he remembered was hearing a shot. He heard the beeping sound of a heart monitor to his right. It told him that he was in a serious condition. Why else would be hocked up to different machines? He tried to lift his hand, but failed. He heard the door opened and saw Don approach the bed. Don smiled down at him.

"So you decided to finally wake up huh?" Don asked, "You've been unconscious for two days."

Adam couldn't talk because of the tube in his throat. He blinked and sighed. Don seemed to understand and called for a nurse.

"You were cut and shot in the neck, Adam." Don said, "The doctors didn't think you would make it past Saturday. And they definitely didn't think you would wake up so soon. But you've proved them wrong."

A nurse came in to the room with a doctor. Don watched as they removed the tube. Adam was in pain and the doctor gave him some painkillers.

"Can he talk?" Don asked.

"Yeah, it will hurt some though." The doctor said, "We're feeding him through a tube also. So that his throat can rest."

The nurse and doctor smiled at Adam and Don and then left. Don sat down by Adam's bed and grinned widely.

"Feeling good?" Don asked, "Stupid question maybe."

"Fine." Adam said quietly, "Could have…. Been worse."

"That's true." Don smiled, "Okay, let me fill you in on what happened. You were shot and cut with a knife by Elisabeth. Danny shot her, the bullet went straight through her and hit Stella. But it didn't do any damage. She and the twins are fine. She and Mac are also getting married on Saturday. But, not if you're not able to be there."

Adam smiled and gave Don two thumbs up. He wanted to be there on his boss's wedding. Don could see that Adam was getting tired.

"You should sleep. I will come back later." Don said.

Adam nodded and fell asleep before Don even left the room.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	10. Chief and Married

**Saturday 28th**** November. 11:30**

Mac looked at his badge. In one hour he was supposed to get married to the woman he loved. Stella Bonasera, would become Stella Taylor. Right now he was waiting for Damien Devon. Mac couldn't believe what he was actually agreeing to do. But he did it. It was a bit safer then being out on the field and he had changed a lot since he had found out that he was going to become a father. Safety was now more important to him. He did have a plan though. He just hoped that Damien would agree to it.

Damien Devon, also known as Boss DD, opened the door to his office. Mac walked inside. Damien was smiling at him. Chief Sinclair was gone forever. Fired. Mac was supposed to take his job. But maybe there was a way he could do it, without completely leaving the lab.

"I'm happy that you are agreeing to this." Damien smiled, "I'm sure you will be a good Chief. Better then Sinclair."

"Actually Sir, I was hoping I could stay in the lab." Mac said.

"Mac, we've talked about this. As Chief you will have a new office, not be in the lab, but instead control NYPD. More politics of course, which I know you hate. But it comes with the job."

"Sir, is there maybe a chance that I can get promoted and still stay in the lab? I'm a detective. Shouldn't become a Sergeant before becoming Chief?" Mac asked.

"I can choose who I want for this job. I choose you Mac." Damien sighed.

He could see where this was going. Damien sighed and nodded.

"Okay, how about I work part-time as Chief. And someone else works part-time as well. Split the job up?" Mac asked.

Damien chuckled. He had never heard of such a thing before. It wasn't against any rules. And maybe it was a good idea.

"Are you sure?" Damien asked, "You want to share the job with someone else? Who?"

"I was thinking Srgt. Cornell from homicide." Mac smiled.

"Cornell?"

"Yes, he has more experience then me." Mac said, "And he's a good man."

"I can't believe I actually agree with you." Damien sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "Okay, you want to be Chief Taylor together with Chief Cornell?"

"Correct."

"Oh what the hell! The mayor will think I'm crazy to do this. But go ahead." Damien smiled, "When you're back from your honeymoon, you will start as Chief Taylor. I will inform Cornell about this."

"He will happy to hear this." Mac smiled.

"Great! Okay, now get out of here and get married." Damien smiled.

Mac nodded and left. As he opened the door, Damien told to him wait.

"Who should be part-time boss over the lab? While you work as Chief, someone has to be boss in the lab." Damien said.

"Well, I was thinking Stella." Mac smiled.

"Of course you were." Damien chuckled, "Alright. Stella it is."

"Thank you." Mac smiled and left.

He grinned the whole way to the church. He couldn't be happier. He would be Chief and still be a CSI. Mac was pretty sure that he could work as Chief for two days and Cornell as three. They would both have the weekend off. It was great!

As he arrived at the church he smiled as Adam was fidgeting with his tie. Adam was Mac's best man. Lindsay was the maid of honor. As Mac and Adam walked inside the church, they passed their loved ones. Danny was holding Benjamin, Sheldon was there with Jackie and Nicholas. Sid was there with his family. Don and Angell were there. And many other friends.

Lindsay and Stella were hiding in a room in the church.

"I look like a god damn elephant." Stella muttered and put her dress on.

It was a simple white and strapless dress. He belly was showing a bit. Lindsay had done her hair and makeup. Lindsay had a light blue dress on. They both held flowers in their hands. Lindsay also had the ring.

"You look amazing." Lindsay smiled, "I think Mac will be stunned by the beautiful woman that will walk down the aisle."

Stella chuckled and hugged Lindsay. Stella wanted to cry of happiness. She had never thought this day would come. She would walk out of the church as a married woman. She and Mac didn't want to have a party after the ceremony. Adam would drive them to the airport and they would spend two weeks on Jamaica. Stella was now 31 weeks pregnant. She touched her belly softly. Lindsay smiled.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I can be." Stella chuckled.

At the altar Mac seemed calm. But he really wasn't. He was nervous. He didn't think he could be nervous, but he was. Adam was also nervous, he was afraid he would screw up as best man.

"I hate ties." He muttered.

"Adam… leave it alone." Mac said.

Adam sighed and reluctantly left the tie alone. What he really wanted to do was to rip it off and burn it up. He hoped he wouldn't have to wear a tie soon again. Mac grinned widely as he saw the most beautiful woman walk down the aisle towards him. Stella smiled at him. Their friends thought they were going to burst of happiness. As Stella came closer, Mac held out his hand to her. The priest started talking. Mac and Stella tried to focus on what he said, but they couldn't. They could only think of each other. When it was time for their vows, Mac was first.

"Stella, I had given up on love. I never thought I would get the chance to love someone and be loved back. You have proven me wrong. You showed me that love is still for me. And my love for you is what make's my heart beat." Mac smiled, "I love you more than life itself."

Stella had tears in her eyes. Mac's speech had been beautiful. Stella took a deep breath before it was her turn.

"Mac, I would go to hell and back for you. I have loved your for so many years and when I found out that you loved me back, it was a dream come true. Since then I believe our love has become stronger and stronger everyday. There is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you." Stella smiled widely.

"Do you Stella Bonasera give yourself completely and joyfully, as you choose, Mac Taylor, as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in sorrow, in conflict and peace, loving what you already know about him and having faith in what you do not yet know?" The priest asked, smiling.

"Yes I do." Stella grinned.

"And do you Mac Taylor, give yourself completely and joyfully, as you choose, Stella Bonasera, as the person with whom you will share your life, in laughter and in sorrow, in conflict and peace, loving what you already know about her and having faith in what you do not yet know?"

"I do." Mac smiled.

"Mac Taylor, you may kiss the bride."

Mac didn't wait one second to kiss Stella and Stella gladly threw herself into Mac's arms. As they kissed, their friends cheered. Once they parted, they walked down the aisle and out the door. Their friends met them outside the church. Mac gently caressed Stella's pregnant belly.

"Congratulations you two!" Danny smiled and gave them both a hug.

"Thanks Danny." Mac smiled, "Are you sure you can handle the lab while we're gone?"

"I might blow up a few things…" Danny teased, "We'll be fine Mac."

"Well, thank god Adam is there to keep an eye on you." Stella said.

"Adam? Keep an eye on me? I don't think so." Danny chuckled.

Lindsay hugged Mac and Stella as she joined them on the steps outside. She didn't get to say much as all the others wanted to congratulate Mac and Stella as well. After a while, Adam brought the car to the front of the church. Mac and Stella got in and waved goodbye to their friends and family. Adam drove them to the airport. Before going through the gate they hugged him.

"Take care of yourself Adam." Stella smiled.

"You too." He said.

After Adam had been released from the hospital two days earlier he had been a little blue. Nobody knew why, but they suspected it was from the near death experience. However, they knew that Adam would be his old self in a few days, when he came back to work.

"Well, enjoy your time on Jamaica. No phones remember." Adam chuckled.

Mac and Stella promised not to use their phones unless it was an emergency. The honeymoon was all about spending time together and not worry about the lab.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Adam smiled.

Mac and Stella waved goodbye as they walked towards their gate. Their flight would leave in one hour. They looked forward to be many miles away from New York.

"Excited Mrs. Taylor?" Mac asked, as he and Stella boarded the plane.

"Very Mr. Taylor."

"It feels nice doesn't it? To say Stella Taylor?" Mac asked.

"It sure does." Stella chuckled.

_**The End!**_

**AN: I don't know if it's possible to work as part-time chief, but lets pretend it is, lol. Please review!**

**I'm working on a sequel. But it might take a few days before I post it. Here's the summary:**

_**Stella is due to give birth any day now. Something happens to Sheldon and Jackie. Teenage girls go missing and then found dead several days later. The prime suspect is someone on the team.**_


End file.
